Monster or Saviour
by missmysterygirl
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts changed everything. In the end some things were lost, and some people had to learn to cope with that. George learned the hard way that it is hard to tell the monster from the saviour. Hermione, on the other hand, always could tell the difference. Can the two find it in themselves to save the other? HG/GFW HP/GW R/A FW/GD Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

War changes everyone, or at least that's what everyone said. For the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts that was more than just a saying. These witches and wizards had witnessed and caused death, and the majority of them were still children. The scars and wounds would take years to heal, if they healed at all. Memories plagued their minds constantly. But, through it all, they had each other.

The Weasley (and honorary Weasley) family had been severely damaged during the war, however they were not broken. Amazingly, all of the members survived, if barely.

Fred had nearly been crushed by a wall, but at the last second had been pulled out of the way by none other than Gabrielle DeLacour, Fleur's younger sister. George had been nearly beside himself with gratitude for the girl, but not nearly as much as Fred. Fred was glued to the girl for the remainder of the Battle, not letting any spell or person near her.

George also almost lost his life, trying to protect someone else. Fenrir Greyback had been going after Hermione the whole day, but she hadn't noticed. During the final push Ron and Hermione got split up when trying to get the snake, and Hermione ended up back in the Great Hall, alone. While she was fighting a Death Eater, Greyback sprung. George, who had just finished taking out a death eater from his broom, dove at Greyback, knocking him away from Hermione. Hermione shot one last spell that ended her fight with the Death Eater and spun around. What she saw made her heart race and her feet move automatically.

Greyback, being so angry about not getting the girl, had landed and flipped George over, trapping him against the floor. He bit deep into the boy's throat.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and shot a curse she had sworn never to use towards the werewolf. The power of the spell threw the werewolf halfway across the Great Hall where he would no longer harm anyone.

Hermione didn't stop though, she kept running to George's side. She clamped her hand around the bite and frantically started using healing spells, trying to close the gash. While she worked George lifted his blood covered hand to rest it on her cheek. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she managed to stop the bleeding.

"HE'S DEAD," Harry's voice filled the room and everything stopped. The Death Eaters, not believing it, ran out of the Great Hall and found their Lord's body. The sound of disapparating could be heard as Death Eaters tried to escape.

Hermione refused to leave George's side until someone came to help him. When Mrs. Weasley approached, Hermione hugged her, still crying, before walking out to find her best friends. She didn't have to go far. She found Harry outside clinging to the wand that had once been Dumbledore's, Ron standing behind him. She ran over and hugged her boys, tears of relief running down her face.

The three went walking, where Harry told them his story and how he was able to kill the man who had tried to live forever. Ron told them how he and Neville had finally gotten the snake, and Hermione talked about what she had done in the Great Hall.

"Bloody Hell, that monster bit my brother?" Ron asked furiously.

Hermione nodded, "Don't worry Ron, he won't be biting anyone else." Ron and Harry took a step back, they had never heard so much venom in Hermione's voice before.

Ron and Harry looked at each other before giving Hermione a hug. Hermione clung to her two boys as they all cried. After a few long minutes they let go of each other and kept walking. They talked about the elder wand, and Harry broke it, saying he did not want anyone to have it after all the bloodshed it had caused. They then headed back to Hogwarts, hand in hand.

When they got to the Great Hall they went to see who was hurt, who was gone, and who was fine. They passed Remus and Tonks, Lavender, and Collin Creevey who had all died. At the end of the row they found the Weasleys huddled around two beds. Fear and dread filled the trio as they ran over.

When they approached they heard voices from the middle of the circle, which caused all three to sigh in relief. They squeezed into the Weasley huddle and found George and Ginny on the two beds. Ginny was in the middle of her daring tale of how she had nearly lost her whole arm from a spell. George was silent but he looked up at Hermione and mouthed two words "thank you." Fred noticed and looked at Hermione who was smiling sweetly at his twin. He was curious as to what had happened between the two, and was determined to find out.

Mrs. Weasley embraced Ron and Harry, happy tears streaming down her face. The war was over, and her family was still whole. She looked around, her boys and her girls all looked bloody and torn, but they were all here. She saw Fleur holding Gabrielle, and Fred looking over at the two. Fleur explained that their parents had been killed by Death Eaters not long after the Trio left Shell Cottage and Gabrielle was all she had left. Mrs. Weasley told her they were both a part of this family, and now she was certain that it would be official someday as she watched her son looking at the younger DeLacour.

When she looked over at the girl she had thought of as a daughter for the past 7 years she ran over and embraced her. She had kept the trio safe, and she had saved George's life. This girl was nothing short of amazing. She looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw two boys watching her. One with adoration, the other with pride.

 _Hmmmm this could get interesting,_ Mrs. Weasley thought, _she's in for a few challenges ahead I think._

 **A/N: I love the canon pairings that JK Rowling created, but it is always fun to try some new things. I have seen a lot of Fremione stories, but found that George has missed out on a relationship with Hermione for a while.**

 **Warnings, there will be a bit of Ron and Angelina bashing in this story, but I still love those two so no hating, it's just a part of the story.**

 **Please R &R if you like this idea.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been 3 months since the battle ended. Although the healing had only just started, it had started. For the residents of the Burrow there was a long way to go.

Immediately after the Battle Hermione and Harry had moved permanently back to the burrow. Mr. Weasley had even added two more rooms so they could have their own space to heal from the war. Hermione had been trying to find her parents, but the Minister (who was Kingsley Shacklebolt) said that there was no trace of them in England or Australia. Hermione was devastated but had been prepared that she may never see them again. She was thankful she at least had the Weasley's.

Harry had taken a large interest in caring for his Godson, Teddy, and had made a deal with Andromeda to take him every other week. Andromeda and Harry had become as close as family, which Hermione thought was good for him. After everything he had lost he now had everything he had ever wanted, a real family.

A few relationships had sprung up since the end of the war. Unsurprisingly, Harry and Ginny had started dating, and had seemed to pick up where they left off. Fred had been owling Gabrielle since the end of the war, and they were now dating as well. Ron and Hermione had also begun dating, but it was a bit more challenging. Ron had made it clear that he was unsure if he loved her and wanted to take things slow. Hermione, having been in love with him for years, had agreed immediately. George had also begun dating again, he was seeing Angelina Johnson. He hadn't told her about the whole werewolf thing and was constantly on edge that she would find out. The only people that knew he had been bitten was his family and the ministry. The rest of the Wizarding World thought he had gotten scratched like Bill.

One night Harry suggested that all the couples go on a date before Ginny and Hermione returned to Hogwarts (he even asked Bill and Fleur to join them). The women immediately agreed, but the men took some coaxing. Eventually everyone agreed and it was set up.

On that Friday night all the Weasley couples showed up at the leaky cauldron. When they entered they found that Harry had rented a private room for them, which they were grateful for. They had all become celebrities since the end of the war and the press loved nothing more than to interrupt their dates.

When they went in they all sat down. Most of the couples sat beside each other, except for Ron and Hermione and George and Angelina. They sat across from each other, meaning Hermione sat next to George and Angelina sat next to Ron. It was how they usually sat, the two couples rarely sat side by side. The others didn't really understand it but didn't push it either.

Throughout the meal multiple conversations went on. Hermione found herself talking to George a lot, something she was surprised to see was easy for her. She even felt like it was easier talking to George than it was to talk to Ron. About half way through the meal Hermione realized she hadn't spoken to Ron all evening and looked over at him feeling guilty. She saw a smile on his face while he talked to Angelina that he had never had when talking to her. She felt her heart drop and break. Ron looked like he enjoyed Angelina's company more than Hermione's. However, Hermione was not one to give up and was determined to fight for their relationship for as long as she could.

George watched Hermione as she reacted to Ron and Angelina. George loved how he could read Hermione, she was the only person other than Fred he could read. He felt a poke to his ribs and turned to look at his twin. Fred gave him a look that said he knew what George was thinking. George hung his head a bit, he knew it was wrong. He should be focused on Angie, not Hermione. However, he couldn't help it, he felt drawn to Hermione.

George sat quietly for the rest of the meal as he watched Hermione try and start a conversation with Ron. He thought Ron looked a bit angry at having to stop talking to Angelina, but George wasn't sure. _He'd better not be mad, he has no clue how lucky he is,_ George thought bitterly.

Eventually Hermione gave up and started talking to George again. George wouldn't complain, he loved talking to Hermione. She was brilliant.

"So Angie, if you would like you can come spend the night with us on the full moon." George heard Ron say. George's head snapped around.

"Why would I do that?" Angie asked confused.

Ron returned her confused expression, "Well I thought with George - OW, blimey Hermione what was that for?"

"Oh I'm sorry, leg spasm, can I talk to you alone for a second," Hermione could barely contain her anger. How dare he almost spill his brother's secret? George had told them all he hadn't told Angie yet. Ron was surprised by the anger in her voice, so he nodded and followed her over to the corner of the room.

Hermione quickly checked every possible surface and put up a silencing charm around them before turning to Ron. "Just checking for our neighbourhood beetle before we talk. No sign of her." Hermione explained.

She took a deep breath and then jumped in, "HOW DARE YOU ALMOST SPILL YOUR BROTHER'S SECRET! HE TOLD US SHE DOESN'T KNOW, YOU WOULD HAVE RUINED THEIR RELATIONSHIP. DO YOU EVER THINK? OR DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT HE SAID? THIS IS HIS LIFE, YOU NEED TO LISTEN! HE IS THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO TELL HER, NOT YOU! WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN?"

Ron's jaw dropped, Hermione had never yelled at him like that before. Almost immediately his surprise turned to anger. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I WAS ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE TO ANGIE! I FIGURED IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT GEORGE DIDN'T TELL HER. SHE DESERVES TO KNOW! WHY CAN'T I TELL HER? OF COURSE I HEARD GEORGE, HE'S MY BROTHER! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped and her voice dropped to a whisper, "I care because that's who I am." With that she walked back to the table, tears running down her face. She grabbed her jacket and left the room. Everyone watched her go with sadness in their eyes. They may not have heard what they said but they saw it.

"I guess the evening is over ladies and gents," Fred said cheerfully, trying to diffuse the tension.

 **A/N: Hello again! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, favourited, or followed this story so far! I am really excited about it and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please continue to send reviews! What do you think is going to happen? Will Ron and Hermione get over this? What about George?**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Language and character bashing will appear in this chapter**

 **Chapter 3**

Fred was determined to figure out was going on with George and Hermione. He remembered how the Weasley boys once talked about Hermione (minus Ickle Ronniekins of course). There was one point where every single one of them was attracted to Hermione. Bill was impressed by her brilliance, but when he met Fleur he quickly got over his attraction. Charlie loved how passionate she was, but from being so far away his attraction slowly faded. Fred and George both started liking Hermione after the Yule Ball. They both thought she was brilliant and gorgeous, but Fred quickly moved on to "bigger and dimmer things." Then Gabrielle came into his life and he was sold. Fred had assumed George had moved on after the war when he asked Angie out, but now he wasn't so sure.

"So Forge, interesting evening," Fred said as he sat beside his twin on the sofa in their flat.

"Definitely, Gred," George said, a little subdued.

"So what's the deal with you and Granger?" Fred decided just to jump in on it.

For a second a look of surprise crossed George's face, before it fell. "I know it's wrong. She's Ronniekins' girl. We talked about this before. But I can't help it. I can still see her trying to save me, tears running down her face, battle weary, and absolutely beautiful. I thought if I dated Angie I would get over her. But it's getting harder. And every full moon I wake up close to wherever she is. I don't know what to do."

"Wait, when you're a wolf you go towards her?" Fred asked shocked. "You need to warn her, she needs to be prepared in case she runs into you in wolf form."

"She knows," George said quietly, Fred's jaw dropped. "She was the one who found me after my first transition. She's the one who nursed me back to health and told me what I had become. She held me as I cried over realizing I was a monster."

"You are NOT a monster, you are my twin," Fred said emphatically. Fred hated that George thought he was a monster. In Fred's eyes George was and always would be his twin, werewolf or not.

"That's what Hermione said. But I can't control it, I'm terrified I'm going to hurt someone." George said.

"I think we need to focus on Hermione and Angie for a bit Georgie, we will handle the wolf later." Fred said, making George smile. Fred always knew how to get George to smile.

"First things first, you need to tell Angie about the wolf, if Ronniekins slips up again, you're screwed. Then we can figure out the Angie/Hermione gambit after," Fred said knowingly.

"I can't tell Angie, she'll freak!" George said panicked.

"If you don't Ron will, then you will be worse than screwed. I think Ron has a thing for your Angie, I wouldn't put it past him to try and ruin your relationship." Fred said with the most serious face George had ever seen him have. George dropped his head and nodded.

"I'll tell her in the morning," George said despairingly, as he got up and stalked off to his bedroom.

Fred watched his twin walk away, worry etched onto his face. _He's in for hell when Angie finds out,_ he thought. _Poor Georgie._

 **HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Fred had not been wrong. Angelina had come into the shop the next day to see the boys. Fred nudged George when she came in and gave him "the look." The one all the Weasley children learned from their mother. George nodded to him and took a deep breath before intercepting Angie and taking her to the back room.

Fred heard the yelling from the front of the shop. Sadly, the customers did to and turned to the back to figure out what was going on. Fred quickly set up a silencing charm and set off some fireworks to draw the customers away from his twin. It worked like a charm.

About 20 minutes later Angie had tears streaming down her face as she stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind her. Fred felt badly for her, but worried about his twin. George already thought of himself as a monster, if Angie reacted as badly as it appeared it would only be worse. Fred shut down the store early for lunch, telling Verity and Lee (who were dating) to go out for lunch.

Fred wandered back to the brewing room, trying not to let on how worried he was. When he walked in the room George was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking, as he sobbed silently. Fred sat down beside his twin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Fred knew that in order to feel better, whether it be injury, fear, sadness, or anything else, they both recovered faster with the other by their side.

George leaned into his twin, thankful for his other half.

"So, what did she say?" Fred asked quietly. George didn't want to tell anyone, but this was Fred, and Fred was always there for him.

"She hates me," George said brokenly. "She was furious I hadn't told her from the beginning. 'I've been dating a fucking monster for 2 months and I didn't even know!' That's what she said Fred. I'm a fucking monster." George broke down sobbing again. Fred was livid. Angie was supposedly in love with George, but she goes and calls him a monster?

Fred wanted to go and knock some sense into her. But he knew George needed him. He would never abandon his other half.

"But, she said she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't want anyone to know she dated a monster." George said sarcastically.

Fred heard the bell over the door go. _I guess Lee and Verity are back early_. He decided to ignore them, they wouldn't come back to bother them.

Suddenly the brewing room door was opened. Fred's head snapped up, ready to chew off Lee's head. Except, it wasn't Lee at the door.

Standing there was none other than the girl George had been thinking non-stop about. Fred knew he wouldn't want her to see him like this. He prepared to tell Hermione to go away, but one look at her and he knew something was up. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"George, what's wrong," Hermione cried, running over to the boy.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Granger," Fred said. George could hear the stress and worry in his twin's voice, but they had become masters at hiding it behind laughter so no one else would notice.

"That's not important, what happened?" Hermione said, waving off Fred's question.

"I told Angie I'm a werewolf, she called me a fucking monster and dumped me," George said simply. He knew Hermione would keep asking until she got the answer she wanted, and he didn't feel like playing that game with her.

"That bitch. She just used that as a fucking excuse. You are NOT a monster, George. No matter WHAT anyone says! She's just a lying slut and you shouldn't listen to her." Hermione ranted angrily as she paced in front of the twins.

Fred watched her, intrigued. He had never heard language like that coming from the bushy-haired bookworm.

"My dear Hermione, we need to wash that mouth of yours out with soap," Fred said amusedly.

"Ya, well, I have every right to use that language. I bet she didn't even tell you what she did, did she?" Hermione asked George. George's head snapped up. What did she mean what Angie did? He's the one who turned into an animal once a month.

Hermione read the confusion on his face. Hermione realized that she could easily read George ever since the end of the war.

"Ron asked me if I wanted to sit in the garden with him. I agreed, thinking it would be nice to just sit back and relax after the whole….. argument last night." Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to think about what happened next.

"We were sitting there, when he looked at me and told me he didn't feel for me the same way I cared for him. And then, to top it off, he told me he slept with Angelina last night after everyone left. Apparently, Angie wanted to comfort him after our fight, and 'it just sort of happened." The sarcasm lacing her words hit the twins as funny, but they didn't dare laugh when the smartest witch of their age was this mad, "She was apparently coming here this morning to tell you the same thing." Hermione's anger came up again, as did the tears that had stopped when she saw the shop.

George completely forgot about the Angie/werewolf problem when he saw the pain and anger on Hermione's face. He suddenly felt so angry towards his younger brother he felt the wolf fighting to punish him. George clamped down on the wolf, on the anger, not wanting to hurt Hermione or Fred.

Hermione saw the way George's eyes flashed black for a second, and new the wolf was not happy. She remembered the first time she saw those eyes. She had heard a howl outside her room at the burrow. She looked out and saw the werewolf standing, looking up at her window. She saw those eyes and knew it was George. She had opened her window and called out to George, who sat down and watched her. She spent the whole night talking to him out the window. When she heard his cries of pain in the morning she ran down, just as Molly did. Hermione grabbed a blanket and ran out to wrap it around George. She hugged him and led him into the house, where she sat him down and explained to him what happened. She held him as he cried, when he called himself a monster she told him he was the farthest thing from a monster. Hermione knew he had been bitten because he had saved her, she knew he was going to become a werewolf. But she did not know how much it would hurt her to see him so upset.

Every full moon since George would come and sit outside her window and Hermione would talk to him. In the morning she would wrap him in a blanket while Molly made him tea. Hermione and Molly were the only ones who would go near him anytime around the full moon. Even Fred kept his distance.

Seeing the wolf now, she knew what he needed. She walked over and hugged him. "It's ok, I'm safe. He didn't hurt me. Fred's safe, too. It's ok."

George felt the wolf slowly let go. Fred watched in awe, how did she know what he needed?

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter! I apologize for anyone who doesn't like the bashing, but it had to be done. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end ;)**

 **As always I love reading your reviews, so don't be afraid to leave more ;) ;) ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

September came faster than expected. After the double break-up, there had been a shift.

Not even a week after the break up Ron and Angelina started dating. They were happy together, but the family felt a bit awkward about it. Harry and Ginny, after hearing from Ron himself what had happened to cause the break up with Hermione, had stopped talking to him. Instead, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had spent the summer helping Fred and George at the shop. Ginny and Hermione spent time getting everything together they would need for returning to Hogwarts while Harry prepared to start Auror training in September. Harry knew he would be in training with Ron, but hoped he wouldn't have to talk to him too much.

Hermione and the twins became very close. Hermione also realized that she had a lot in common with Gabrielle. She was really into reading, and loved both muggle and wizard books. Gabrielle was excited that Hermione could speak French, which surprised the twins as well. They would often have conversations in French for hours, particularly about things they didn't want to share with the twins.

And suddenly, it was September 1st. The whole Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and even Angelina all stood on the platform to say good-bye to Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Angelina stood at the back looking awkward while everyone else hugged the girls' good-bye.

"Owl me, every day, promise?" Harry said as he held Hermione. It was excruciatingly hard for both of them. They had been inseparable for 7 years, and now they were saying good-bye. Hermione had started crying when Harry hugged her, refusing to let her go.

"Of course Harry, every day. And I'm sure Gin will be owling multiple times a day, so you will always know what is going on." Hermione said through her tears.

"Ok, boy wonder, our turn," Fred said in his usual amused fashion.

"No, you say bye to your sister while I say bye to mine," Harry said.

"We already said bye to Gin, now it's your turn to say bye to your girlfriend." George said in the same amused tone as Fred. Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione.

Fred immediately took Harry's place hugging Hermione. "It's going to be so dull without you around Herms. Gabby said to tell you she will be sending you lots of owls from Beauxbatans, so be prepared. Now no punishing the ickle firsties for enjoying our products." Fred released Hermione and put his hands on his hip, very much like his mother.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I promise. I'm not Head Girl or a Prefect this year so no need to worry." Hermione had been offered both by McGonnagal, but Hermione had turned them down. She had changed a lot since the war. She decided she wanted this year to be as relaxing as possible, without the responsibility of watching every single person and enforcing every single rule.

George was next as he held Hermione close. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. What if I hurt someone? What do I do Mia?" George whispered in her ear. It had been a thought that had been tickling the back of his mind since she announced she was going back. How would he handle full moons if he couldn't go talk to her?

"You will be fine George. Fred is here, he will make sure you are. We will figure this out." Hermione whispered back as she held him close. She was confident that Fred would take her place as the monthly companion. I mean, he was George's twin, and she was just his friend.

"Owl me, as often as you can. I'm going to miss you Mia." George said earnestly as he released her.

"I promise, every day," Hermione said. Giving George another hug. She studied his face, she suddenly realized how much she was going to miss his gorgeous blue eyes, just a shade darker than his twin. Or his nose, that was just a little crooked. Or the single freckle on his left eye lid that was a mirror to the one on Fred's right eye lid. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes as she hurriedly collected Ginny to get on the train.

The girls found a compartment with Neville and Luna. Hermione and Ginny waved out the window at the ones they were leaving behind. Ginny who only had eyes for Harry, and Hermione who couldn't take her eyes off of one Weasley twin who had become so important to her. They waved until they couldn't see them anymore. They sat down to enjoy their last train ride to Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Hell all you lovely readers! I know this chapter is short, it's more of a filler chapter. Things will get more interesting soon. Please Review. Let me know what you think will happen.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade the 7th and 8th years were the last to leave the train. As they gathered on the platform and looked around, they realized how small of a group they had. It seemed to hit them all at the same time where they were returning to. They remembered what had been the last thing they experienced in the castle. Looking around it was shocking how few were returning. They all took a deep breath before heading to the carriages. But when they got there everyone froze.

Hermione stared at the creatures pulling the carriages, suddenly understanding what Harry had experienced the first time he saw the Thestrals. They were terrifying, and beautiful. Luna was the only one who wasn't affected. It made Hermione wonder how long she has been able to see the creatures.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to a carriage and didn't let go until they were sitting in the Great Hall. As soon as they sat down Hermione stared at the spot close to the teacher's table where George had been attacked. Suddenly Hermione was back there, the war going on around her.

 _Couloured lights flew around the room as spells were sent at different targets. Screaming sounded all around the hall, bouncing off the walls. Hermione spun around, ready for her next target. She did not expect to see the man who was always laughing at the mercy of a blood thirsty werewolf. Hermione screamed "NO!"_ as loud as she could. _She had to get to him. Why couldn't she move?_

"Hermione, snap out of it. Hermione!" Ginny's voice broke through the terrible flash back. Hermione realized Ginny had wrapped her in a hug. Well that would make sense why Hermione couldn't move. Ginny must have grabbed Hermione when she started shouting, keeping her from jumping up off the bench. Hermione realized that the hall was silent, everyone was staring at her. She felt a blush rise up on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Hermione said in utter embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. If you need a minute you and Miss Weasley can head up to the common room early," McGonnagal said with understanding in her eyes.

Hermione nodded and stood up, Ginny at her side. The two walked silently to the Gryffindor common room. Once they were in and sitting by the fire Hermione felt the tears fall, just like the day that had created the flashback.

"Mione, what happened?" Ginny asked quietly, watching her friend closely.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, wiping the tears off her face. "When I looked at the spot where George was attacked it was like I was there again. I saw the monster, the blood, the look in George's eyes as he looked at me. If I had have turned around a little earlier George wouldn't have been bitten. It's my fault." Hermione started sobbing.

"Hermione, you saved his life. It is not your fault. You are the one who showed him what was worth fighting for. Don't ever blame yourself," Ginny said sternly, hugging Hermione tightly. Ginny knew that George liked Hermione, and she knew that he had sacrificed himself to save her. Of course, Ginny would never tell Hermione that.

Hermione nodded as she cried into Ginny's shoulder. She needed to talk to George, she had to be sure he was ok.

"Gin, I need to talk to him, I need to be sure he's ok," Hermione said.

"How Hermione? An owl won't get there until morning." Ginny said calmly. She wanted Hermione to talk to him too, but how?

"Just ask," Came an unexpected voice from the portrait hole.

The girls jumped and turned around, pointing their wands at the surprise guest. When they realized it was Professor McGonnagal they dropped their wands.

"Professor, I mean Headmistress, we didn't know you were there," Hermione said breathlessly, trying to calm her heartbeat.

"My apologies, ladies. I should have announced myself sooner. I came up as soon as the sorting was completed. I must get back before the end of the feast, but I wanted to make sure you were feeling better Miss Granger. I couldn't help over-hearing your conversation. If you would like to talk to Mr. Weasley I will allow you access to my floo for this evening. You may call him from my office, the password is Albus." McGonnagal smiled at the witches before turning and leaving through the portrait hole.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione, but she was already sprinting towards the portrait hole. Ginny shook her head but followed Hermione, she shouldn't be alone right now.

 **A/N: To all you lovely people thank you for reading and reviewing! I love reading all your reviews, please keep them coming :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

8 hours. It felt like a lifetime. George sat on his couch, staring at the fireplace. He felt like something was missing, his heart was beating weirdly. George didn't think too much about that, though, because he was too busy thinking about Hermione.

 _The feast will be just about finished. I wonder what she ate. What's her favourite food?_ He thought as he watched the flames dance. He knew her favourite colour was blue. He knew she secretly loved flying, but only on dragons. He knew she loved to laugh at the twins when they were impersonating each other. He often wondered how she could tell them apart, she and Gabby were the only people who could tell them apart. Not even their mother could tell them apart. They often took pity on her, though, so they would simply answer to whatever name she called.

George sat there and thought about his feelings for Mione. He couldn't deny that he liked her, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to it. Did he love her? Possibly, he couldn't imagine living without her. He feared that she would fall for someone else and he would have to watch her with him. He thought of what that would be like, seeing her smile at someone else. Seeing her laugh at someone else's jokes. Seeing her kissing someone else.

George felt the wolf start to rise as he imagined it. _Mine_ , it growled in his mind. George started. What did that mean? If the wolf wanted Mione was she in danger being around him? Would the wolf take over? Would George lose her? The questions kept coming, making George more and more anxious. He could not let anything happen to Mione, especially not because of him.

"George, you're here," Hermione's voice broke into George's thoughts. For the second time, George started. Now he was imagining her voice even, man he had it bad. He relaxed back into the couch, diving back into his Hermione daydream.

"George, down here," Hermione's voice said again. George was confused now, he looked down at the fireplace. There, in the flames, was Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" George asked in confusion.

"It's me, McGonnagal let me floo you from her office." Hermione sounded extremely relieved.

"Is everything ok, love?" George asked, sinking down on the floor.

"Not really, but better now. I had to make sure you were ok," Hermione said. George noticed that she was blushing (hard to do when her face was in a fire).

"I'm ok, but what about you? What happened?" George asked worriedly.

"Oi, I'm here too, hiya Georgie," Ginny's face cut in where Hermione's face had just been.

"Hi Gin, can I talk to Mione please. I need to know what happened." George said anxiously.

"Fine, I see when I'm not wanted, I'll talk to you later Georgie," Ginny gave him the " _I know what you're thinking"_ face before disappearing. Hermione's face popped back up and George immediately studied her face, noting that it looked like she had been crying.

"Hermione, love, what happened? Why were you crying?" George asked anxiously.

"I was sitting in the Great Hall, I looked over to where you were attacked. I had a flashback. It was like I was there again, watching you bleed all over the floor. If I had been 2 minutes faster turning around you wouldn't have been bitten. I'm so sorry George. It's all my fault." Hermione started crying again.

George yearned to hold her, he hated watching her cry and not being able to stop it. "Mia, it's not your fault. I wouldn't change it for the world. I don't care if I'm a monster now, it was worth it. You are worth it. Never blame yourself." George had to get her to stop blaming herself.

Hermione didn't understand what he meant by 'it was worth it,' how was the way he hated himself worth it? But she was glad he didn't blame her, she would never forgive herself if George blamed her as he had every right to do.

"I miss you, Georgie, I really do. I needed to make sure you were ok, but I also just needed to see you. I wish I could floo you every day, but I promise to owl. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Hermione admitted. She honestly meant it, George had become like her other half. He was her best friend, even more than Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry were her brothers, George was her best friend.

George felt butterflies in his stomach. He was glad no one could tell what he was thinking. "Mia, I miss you too. You are my best friend, I will always be here for you. I promise." George felt like he should say more, but he couldn't. He knew Hermione was still getting over Ron, she wouldn't like him like that.

Hermione smiled at George, making his heart skip a beat.

"Ok lovebirds, we should get going, McGonnagal will be coming soon." Ginny's voice drifted through the fireplace. George and Hermione both blushed crimson.

"Ginevra Weasley, don't ever call us that again," Hermione hissed at Ginny. "But she's right. I have to go. Thanks for talking to me Georgie. Sweet dreams."

George smiled at Hermione, "Sweet dreams love. Owl me tomorrow and tell me all about the first day of classes." Hermione laughed and nodded before her face disappeared with a pop.

George sat there smiling at the fireplace for another half hour before finally going to bed. He fell asleep with the memory of gorgeous hazel eyes and bushy brown hair.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about the long delay! I am going to try and post as often as possible from here on out.**

 **I loooovvveee reading reviews so pleeeaaassseee send me more :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The full moon fell on the third Wednesday of September. George was anxious about what would happen. Every full moon up to this point he had gone to Hermione. Now Hermione was locked away in a castle. She had sent him home some wolfsbane potion, which she had taught herself to brew especially for him. He hoped it would help, he had never had it before.

The whole day George spent feeling miserable. He felt sick, yet he knew it would get worse when the moon came out. Hermione had given him strict instructions to take the wolfsbane when the sun was setting. George watched out the window as the day went on, waiting for the sun to set.

He spent his time daydreaming about Hermione. He saw her sitting in classes, working hard to take down every note the professor said. He saw her in the library, hidden behind some book or another. He saw her in the Great Hall laughing with Ginny and Neville as she ate her favourite foods.

As he waited a familiar owl flew in at the regular time. George always left the window open at 5:30 sharp, which was when her owls always arrived. He got up with a groan, taking a second to find his legs as a wave of dizziness hit him. He slowly made his way over to collect the letter and give the bird some treats. Once that was complete he slowly made his way back to the couch. He sat down with a groan before finally opening the letter.

 _Hello to the most handsome werewolf I know,_

 _I hope you are doing ok. I know this day will not be your favourite, but I know you can get through it. Don't forget to wait until the sun sets to take the potion._

 _I'm doing well, still having the usual nightmares and flashbacks, but no one stares at me anymore when I randomly start screaming in the hallways (that was supposed to be a joke in case you aren't laughing). I'm happy to report your products have made several appearances again today. More satisfied customers!_

 _I know you're worried about tonight, but I believe everything will be fine. Just remember that no matter what anyone says you are NOT a monster, you are my best friend._

 _I can't wait to see you guys at Hogsmeade on Saturday (Gabby may have let the cat out of the bag since she is so excited to be coming for the weekend). Say hi to Freddy for me, and tell him Gabby and I are excited for an exciting afternoon. I still want to know how you two managed to get Madame Maksim to let her come (insert pointed look here)._

 _I miss you Georgie._

 _Love,_

 _Mione_

George smiled as he read the letter. He could see her facial expressions as she wrote each sentence. He was also really excited for the Hogsmeade visit, for two reasons. However, his anxiety over tonight was overriding his excitement. George closed his eyes and said a prayer to any deity listening to let this night go ok.

It was close to midnight. Hermione sat in the window of the common room, staring out towards the forbidden forest. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight knowing George was out there somewhere. She never realized how glad she was he came to her on full moons, just so she knew where he was and that he was safe.

A flash of movement on the edge of the forest caught her attention. She peered out, trying to find the source of the movement. Suddenly, a wolf's howl sounded in the night. It sounded like it was in pain. Hermione's heart wrenched, was George in pain right now? She hated not knowing where he was.

The wolf wandered around the forest. It did not know how it got here, but it knew why it was here. It ran towards the edge of the trees, sensing that it was close to its target.

George could see everything the wolf could see, understand everything it was feeling. It was so strange to him, he had never been "present" during any other full moon outing. He had gathered all his information from what Hermione would tell him the next day.

George sensed that the wolf was close to whatever it was looking for. He hoped with all his heart it wasn't a human.

The wolf picked up speed as it got closer and closer to the edge. However, once the last row of trees appeared the wolf froze in mid-run. George felt its frustration. _So close, I am so close, just through there._ The wolf let out a painful howl as it struggled to get through.

George decided to try using his presence to talk the wolf down. _We are close, we need to rest. Rest here, it won't be long now. We can get there after we rest._ George felt the barrier around the trees, which is what had stopped the wolf, but he knew the wolf didn't understand magic.

The wolf tilted its head at George's thoughts. It nodded its head as if it understood. _Rest, we will rest. We are wise._ The wolf laid down on the ground, looking through the last row of trees.

George focused on what the wolf was looking at, and started. It was Hogwarts! He had come to the black forest, to Hogwarts! _Hermione,_ George thought worriedly.

The wolf rumbled a little at her name. _Mine. Ours. She must be safe._

George was relieved at this. The wolf did not want to harm Mione. He wouldn't be responsible for anything happening to her.

After a while the wolf started to get impatient. It howled again, trying to let her know it was there. It tried again to run through the barrier, and again was frozen before it passed the last row of trees. _Must get to her, must make sure she is safe_.

George tried to come up with a plan. _We should check for danger. Run, check for danger, then come back and try to get to her._ Again the wolf nodded and took off through the trees.

After running for a couple hours the wolf started to get hungry. _Find food._ George again put in his insight. _We should find small creatures in the trees. There are many trees, they will fill us._ The wolf nodded and began to hunt. After the wolf had caught 3 rabbits it returned to the same spot as it had before to get through to Hermione. But when they got there the sun began to rise.

The wolf/George cried in agony as it returned to human form. George still had his wand, which confused him. _How did the wolf carry my wand?_ George decided that it didn't matter how, he was just glad he had it. He took one last look at the castle where the girl he had realized he loved was currently hidden away before apparating back to his flat.

 **A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I am really excited, the story is starting to pick up! I had a request for wolfy George to show up... You must be psychic, you read my mind ;) I am sorry if wolfsbane potion doesn't work like this, but since I don't know exactly how the mechanics worked I decided this would be a good fit for George's situation. Thank you to all who have read, followed, favourited, and of course reviewed the story so far! I still love reading your reviews :) :) :) Let me know what you think of wolfy George :D :D :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun shone into the 7th year girls' dorm room. Hermione felt it hit her face. _It's Saturday, I want to sleep._ She thought as she rolled away from the unwanted intruder.

Hermione sat up straight. _It's Saturday! Hogsmeade!_ Hermione flung the covers off and jumped out of bed, running to get ready for the day.

An hour later Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating eggs and bacon, a sleepy Ginny sitting hunched over beside her. Ginny laid her head on her arms.

"Come on, Gin. It's Hogsmeade today!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes, but it is also Saturday, Hermione. Some of us like to sleep in on Saturday! Plus, we can't go to Hogsmeade for another 4 hours." Ginny grumbled, not taking her head off her hands.

Hermione laughed and went back to her bacon, too excited to let Ginny's morning grouchiness get in the way.

Hermione and Ginny decided to walk to Hogsmeade, it was a gorgeous day and they decided to take advantage of their time outside. Hermione's excitement had built since breakfast. She couldn't wait to see the twins and Gabby. Ginny didn't know about the guests, or that Harry was coming. He had told Hermione he wanted to surprise her.

Hermione was so excited she started skipping towards Hogsmeade. She turned around, "Hurry up, slowpoke." She said to Ginny.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's antics. Ginny hadn't seen Hermione this happy since before the war. "I'm coming. It's just Hogsmeade Mione, it's not going anywhere." Ginny was a bit bitter that Harry wasn't going to be coming. Ginny had tried to bring up the idea that she wanted him there, but he had told her he had plans.

Ginny was so busy watching Hermione skipping happily she didn't notice the town appearing over the horizon. The girls finally made it to Hogsmeade, Hermione out of breath from skipping and Ginny out of breath from laughing at her.

"Oi, what took you so long," a familiar voice called down the road.

Ginny froze, staring at the red-heads in front of them. Hermione, on the other hand, squealed and launched herself at the twins.

"Oh my goodness, I missed you like crazy!" Hermione cried as she hugged the twins.

"Mia. Can't. Breathe." Fred said as his face started turning a bit purple.

Hermione laughed but released Fred, wrapping both arms around George and burying her face in his neck. George hugged Hermione tightly, resting his head on hers. He felt whole for the first time in a month.

Ginny recovered and threw herself at Fred. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING?"

Fred laughed, "We wanted to surprise you. Mione only knew because Gabby wasn't content enough with telling me, she had to tell Mia."

"Can I see my girl now?" Another voice came from behind the twins.

Ginny immediately let go of Fred and pushed him aside. There, standing behind the twins, was the person she had been dying to see since she stepped on the Hogwarts Express. She threw herself at Harry, kissing him passionately.

When they came up for air Ginny hit him in the arm. "You said you had plans!" She yelled at him.

"I did," Harry said, rubbing his arm. "I planned to surprise my girl."

"Well, it certainly worked." Ginny said, kissing him again.

"Oi, that's my sister. Would you stop sucking her face off and get on with what you came here for so we can meet Gabby and celebrate." Fred said bemusedly.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, red as a tomato. "Right, I didn't want to tell you I was coming because I had to be sure it was ok first." He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee, pulling out a small ring box from his pocket.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you since I was 12 years old, even if I didn't recognize it back then. Every night when I was on the run I would look at the Marauder's Map to make sure you were ok. I have hurt you, and I have tried to live up to it. When you stepped on the train to Hogwarts without me I realized I never wanted to be without you ever again. I promise to spend the rest of my life by your side, if that is what you want. Will you marry me?" Harry asked, staring up at his girlfriend.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She had waited for this day for as long as she could remember. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and couldn't find her voice to answer. All she could do was nod, making a huge smile break out on her fiance's face. Loud cheers came from behind her as the twins and Hermione showed their approval of the marriage. Ginny pulled Harry up, and for the third time that day kissed him passionately.

"Oi, lovebirds, I know this is an exciting moment, but we need to meet Gabby now. Then we can go to the Three Broomsticks and celebrate." Fred said. George and Hermione had their arms around each other's waist as they laughed.

"Let's go then," Hermione said tugging on George's arm and grabbing Fred as she began to walk. "Let them celebrate, we'll meet them at the Three Broomsticks once we find Gabby. MEET YOU IN 10 MINUTES POTTER'S!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

Ten minutes later Hermione, George, Fred and Gabby sat in the Three Broomsticks chatting and waiting for the couple. Hermione and Gabby were talking in fluent French, which fascinated the twins as they watched. Fred decided it was time he got to talk to Gabby, so he interrupted their French-ness and started chatting with his girl.

Hermione turned to George. "It is so good to see you Georgie. I missed you like crazy." Hermione dropped her voice so that no one could overhear. "How did Wednesday go?"

"It went fine. I ran around a bit, the potion really helped make me feel better. I was able to control it better." George responded quietly. He didn't want to tell her he had come to Hogwarts looking for her.

"I'm so glad. I was up all night worrying about you. At one point I heard a wolf in the Forbidden Forest. It sounded like it was in pain, it made me worry that you were in pain" Hermione said.

George gulped, should he tell her. As he stared into her eyes he knew he had to tell her.

"It was me," George whispered.

Hermione froze, "What do you mean? I thought you said you just ran around?"

"I did. I ran to the forest, and around it. I convinced the wolf to rest, to only hunt rabbits. It listened to me, Mia. I can reason with it." George said, trying to stress how safe he had been, and avoiding _why_ he had been there.

"I'm glad the potion gave you control, but I don't like that you ran all the way to Hogwarts. You must have been exhausted. How did you get back? Did you rest? Did you get hurt?" Hermione slid closer, checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Mia. I somehow kept my wand, so I just apparated home. I slept the whole day, I'm fine now." George said comfortingly. He tried to ignore the pleasure he felt over her worrying about him.

Hermione sighed in relief. "If you came to Hogwarts, we need to figure out why. We need to figure out how to keep you safe, without you running across the country to get here." George saw her calculating look and couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll figure it out, Mia, don't worry about it." George said, wrapping an arm around her.

Just then Harry and Ginny came in and the true celebration began. The rest of the day was spent laughing and celebrating, reliving memories of years before the war. Chatting about the future. Hermione couldn't remember ever being happier.

 **A/N: Well wonderful readers, another chapter has arrived! I know this didn't have as much George/Hermione in it, but it did have a bit ;) Plus, I figured Harry and Ginny needed some spotlight, considering it is a "Harry Potter" fanfic ;) Next chapter will be George-centric (ish) with inputs from Fred, gotta love Weasley Twin action ;) we're going to start exploring wolfy George a bit, as well as build up the relationship, over the next few chapters.**

 **I still LOVE reading your reviews, so please please please please please continue to comment :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

October and November flew by. Hermione threw herself into studying, and owling with George, Gabby and Harry. She was pleased to know that Harry was enjoying Auror training, but was shocked when she found out his partner was to be Draco Malfoy. Hermione would never be his biggest fan, but Harry told her he had completely changed since the war so she was willing to give him a chance. George had gone through 2 more full moons, both times with wolfsbane potion from Hermione and both times with the wolf wandering around the Forbidden Forest. The wolf did not like that it could not get in to make sure Hermione was safe, George worried that he would not be able to control it forever.

It was now December, and there was 2 weeks before Hermione, Ginny and Gabby returned for Christmas at the Burrow.

Fred was beyond happy, he couldn't wait to have Gabby around again. He noticed, however, that his twin seemed to be more miserable than ever. _That's strange,_ Fred thought as he watched George sitting on the sofa, _I thought he would be more excited that Hermione would be home._

"Galleon for your thoughts, Forge," Fred said, jumping over the back of the sofa and landing beside George.

"That's too expensive for my thoughts Gred," George said.

"Well then, care to share for free?" Fred said refusing to back down.

George sighed. "I'm worried about the wolf. For the past two full moons the wolf has tried to get to Hermione at Hogwarts. I know that Remus was only able to get on the grounds because Dumbledore opened the wards for him. The wolf can't get through, and it's getting frustrated. What if I lose control over it Freddy?" George asked, fear evident in his voice.

Fred sat quietly for a minute, for likely the first time in his life. This was a situation that required Fred to be completely serious. He thought about what options they had.

"I have two options," Fred said after a little while. George turned to look at Fred with hope shining in his eyes.

"The first is that we tell Hermione that the wolf is trying to get to her and see if she can figure out what to do," Fred said calmly, knowing George would not like that option.

"WHAT? Do you know how much danger she would be in?" George burst out angrily. Had Fred completely lost his mind? How could he think of forcing Hermione into figuring this out?

"Easy George, I said that's the first option. Hermione does need to know though that the wolf is trying to get to her, because that is the whole issue here. My second option is we write to McGonnagal. Let her know what is going on. See if she can either open the wards for you to get in, or find a way for the wolf to have contact with Hermione so it can stay calm." Fred said, even more calmly than the last option.

George thought about it. That would make sense. McGonnagal wouldn't tell anyone, and if it meant keeping all of her students safe it may be the best option. Plus, McGonnagal knew a lot about werewolves after Remus went through Hogwarts. She may have an idea why the wolf was so fixated on Hermione, maybe Mcgonnagal would even know how to break the fixation to keep Mia safe. George felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

"You always were the smarter twin, Gred," George said with a smile.

"No way," Fred responded with the same smile, "I'm the better looking twin, you're the smarter twin."

"We'll see about that," George said, laughing for the first time in weeks.

Fred smiled and stood up, "Well, dear brother of mine. Would you care to join me in writing to the lovely Miss Minnie, more commonly known as Headmistress McGonnagal?" Fred made a small bow, trying to keep a gentlemanly look on his face.

George laughed briefly before forcing the same look on his face, standing as well. "I do believe, Master Weasley, that the lovely Miss Minnie does indeed need a letter from her favourite pupils. I shall gather the quills if you will gather the parchment."

"But of course, Master Weasley. We shall reconvene in the sitting room once we have the needed materials." Fred said, before bursting out laughing and heading out to find parchment.

Headmistress McGonnagal heard the owl fly into her office. She looked up to see an owl which she had seen before in the Great Hall delivering mail to Hermione Granger. She quickly took the letter and sat down to read it.

 _Dear Headmistress,_

 _We are writing you about an important situation that may impact your school, and at least one of your students._

 _We know that during our time at Hogwarts we were not the most focused students, but we hope that you do not have too many bad memories of us._

 _We wanted to owl you because we are having a problem with George's current health situation, and we would appreciate your input and assistance in this matter._

 _As you are likely aware, during the final battle George was attacked by Fenrir Greyback while trying to protect Hermione. What you may not be aware of is that George was infected with Lycanthropy._

 _With this being said we wish to assure you that he is in no way a danger to you or anyone else._

 _Prior to Hermione's return to Hogwarts the wolf would sit at her window all night. Since her return, it has been a bit more complicated._

 _Hermione has been brewing and sending George wolfsbane potion, which he has used every month. This has allowed him to have more control over the wolf, but he is worried that it will not last. For the past 3 full moons George has found that the wolf has again been trying to get to Hermione. George assures me that the wolf keeps thinking it needs to make sure Hermione is safe._

 _We are not sure as to why the wolf (and George in all honesty) are so fixated on Hermione and her safety, but we hope that this is good as it means she will not be hurt._

 _Our dilemma comes in that because of the wards around Hogwarts the wolf is unable to access the grounds. At first it was ok as George could talk it into doing other things, but as time goes on the wolf is getting more and more frustrated, and thus we are nervous that it will not be content much longer._

 _We have not told Hermione that the wolf is specifically searching for her, but she is aware that the wolf has been going to the Forbidden Forest._

 _We would appreciate if you have any ideas as to how we can alleviate this problem, and if you have any insight as to the wolf's actions._

 _With much gratitude,_

 _Fred and George Weasley_

Headmistress McGonnagal was taken aback. First of all, she had never known the Weasley Twins to be so formal, or so serious, in the entire time she had known them. That alone made her want to help the twins as best she could.

Second, she felt sorrow over what the young man must be dealing with since being infected. She was glad that Miss Granger had been helping him out, she had always been the Headmistresses favourite student (not that she would tell anyone).

As the Headmistress sat there she realized right away what was going on between the two young people. She knew it was not going to be an easy life for the two of them, as this would affect their lives forever. McGonnagal looked at the portrait of Dumbledore, who nodded at her. She had to help the two the best she could.

 **A/N: I want to start by giving my heartfelt apology for the late reply, it has been a crazily busy week! Next, I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, you have no idea how much I love you all!**

 **Here's to a hopefully quick update in which Hermione and George are reunited (awwwww) ;)**

 **Please send more reviews, I love hearing what y'all think :) :) :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was jumpy. She was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Hannah Abbot (who had actually become very good friends with the girls, and who Neville obviously fancied). Hermione was looking out the window, bouncing on the seat. She was trying hard to sit still, as Ginny had already threatened to hex Hermione if she didn't, but Hermione couldn't help it. She was beyond anxious to get back. She missed everyone, but none as much as George. She had missed him like crazy, more and more as the term went on. Hermione had never felt this anxious to see anyone before, not even her parents, who she missed like crazy. No, she didn't miss George, she beyond missed him.

"Hermione, quit it. You are seriously driving me up the wall," Ginny cried, turning and grabbing Hermione's shoulders to get her to stop moving around.

"I'm sorry Gin, I really am trying. I'm just excited for holidays," Hermione blushed. She didn't want to tell Ginny that she was missing her brother and was dying to see him. Ginny had already called them lovebirds, and Hermione didn't want a repeat of that embarrassing moment. Besides, they were just friends.

"I know Hermione, I'm just as excited as you are. But could you please sit still, or if you need to, go for a walk and come back." Ginny said frustrated.

"I'll stop," Hermione said, hanging her hand. She looked back up, "Who wants to play a game of Exploding Snap?"

Neville laughed and pulled out a deck. They all gathered around and sat down for a round. Hermione was glad she had something to do to distract her.

An hour later Hermione looked out the window to see the outline of London flying by. She jumped up, dropping her cards. The others cried out as her deck exploded, but Hermione was already running down the corridor of the train. She wanted to get off as soon as the train reached the station, so she decided the front would be the best place to wait.

She reached the front just as the train was stopping. Hermione threw herself off the train, not stopping her run. She saw a sea of red at the other end of the platform. _Darn it, I should have gone to the back of the train._ Hermione huffed as she ran across the platform. She passed the others getting off about halfway down the train. She heard them laughing at her as she flew past, but she just kept running until she could tell the sea of red apart. She saw her target standing on the left side of the group. Hermione saw George look up at her. She saw him laugh and brace himself, seeming to know what was about to happen. Hermione launched herself off the ground and into George's waiting arms, hearing his laugh for the first time in months. Hermione buried her face into his neck, feeling absolute happiness in that moment.

"Oi, why does he get the first hug?" Fred called when he saw that Hermione had literally thrown herself at his twin. He pulled Hermione off George and pouted before giving her a hug.

George growled at his twin, "Oi, I wasn't done hugging her yet." He pouted exactly like his twin, before peeling Hermione out of Fred's hug and wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione laughed, "Before I end up in a tug of war between you two maybe I should say hi to everyone else." Hermione was so happy to have her twins back, life was so dull without them.

George pouted but let her go around giving everyone hugs, even Ron. George noticed that Hermione seemed perfectly fine around Ron, which made him a bit sad. He thought that now he may not get to see her as much if she started spending more time with Ron.

Mrs. Weasley started gathering everyone together, but Hermione pulled her aside.

"I want to spend some time with George, make sure he's ok. I know he says he hasn't gotten hurt, but I need to be sure." She whispered to her adoptive mother.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione, a knowing look in her eyes that made Hermione a little uncomfortable. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her in a hug, "I understand dear. You're so good to him, you have no idea how glad I am he has you."

Hermione blushed, "It's my pleasure, Molly. He's my best friend."

Mrs. Weasley gave her that knowing look again before turning to her children. "Alright everyone! Let's get going. I have a big dinner planned to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement." Harry blushed from his place beside his fiancée, who was standing with a huge smile on her face. "George, I want fireworks. Can you and Hermione go and get some from the store for me? I trust you to choose the best ones."

Fred perked up, "Why can't I get the fireworks? Fireworks are my specialty!"

Mrs. Weasley gave him a pointed look, slightly tilting her head at Hermione. Fred's eyes grew wide as he realized she was trying to give George and Hermione time alone.

"Because, dear, you need to be there to meet Gabrielle when she gets home from Beauxbatons." Mrs. Weasley said slowly, as if explaining to a small child.

"Oh, of course, right you are. Georgie, I trust you to find the best fireworks in the store. We have a reputation to uphold, and a baby sister who will hex us into the next life if we don't get it right," Fred said happily, smacking George on the back. Ginny nodded solemnly along with Fred's statement, making everyone laugh.

Mrs. Weasley led her children out of King's Cross and to the apparition spot to go home, leaving Hermione and George to head to Diagon Alley.

George grabbed Hermione's hand to side apparate to the shop. Since the moment he saw Hermione running at him he felt his heart beat even out. He had noticed something odd about his heartbeat more and more the longer Hermione was gone. Now, it was back to normal.

When the feeling of apparition wore off the two started leisurely wandering around the store. George realized that he hadn't let go of her hand, but since she wasn't complaining he didn't let go. They wandered around in silence for a while, both just happy to be with the other.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So I've been thinking." She said calmly as she looked through the whizbangs.

George glanced at her, suddenly nervous. "Oh, what about?"

Hermione smiled at him, "The future."

George looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Where was she going with this?

"I decided I want to become a healer. I want to be able to keep making the wolfsbane potion, and to be able to help you if anything were to happen. But more than that, I want to help anyone who needs it." Hermione said.

George couldn't help but smile at her before wrapping her in a hug, "You will be an amazing healer."

Hermione smiled as she stood there in the middle of Weasley Wizard Wheezes hugging the amazing man who she cared so much about.

 **A/N: D'awwww they're so cute ;) ;) ;) I sense a shift in the air ;) ;) ;) Is Hermione coming around?**

 **As always, I love all your reviews so pleeeeaaassseee send more ;) ;) ;)**

 **Next chapter McGonnagal sends help for George, does she know what is going on?**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione spent the first three days at the shop. She was so excited to catch up with Gabby, to hear all about Beauxbatons, and she was thrilled to help out in the shop. Ginny often would pop in when she escaped her mother's list of chores.

Every evening Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would chat. Harry and Ginny had forgiven Ron for his jerk move since he sincerely seemed to be smitten by Angelina. Plus, Hermione had forgiven him so how could the other two not.

The third evening, while the Golden Trio and Princess Potter (as the paper's had dubbed Ginny when the news of their engagement was leaked) were reminiscing, George and Fred sat in their living room at their flat reading a letter.

The letter had arrived with a package while Hermione was helping them close up, so George put it aside for later. He was anxious to read it though since it was Headmistress McGonnagal's writing on the front. Finally, George was able to read it, and he had made sure Fred was there with him (Fred had been disappearing a lot to see Gabby who was staying at Shell Cottage, but tonight she and Fleur had plans for the night so he was home).

George took a deep breath before opening the letter:

 _Dear Mr. and Mr. Weasley,_

 _Thank you for the letter, I appreciate that you felt you could trust me with this secret of yours. I assure you that I hold you in the highest respect and have many fond memories of your time at Hogwarts._

 _I will certainly see what I can do about this predicament. I certainly do not want the wolf to lose control because he cannot access Miss Granger._

 _I assure you that I know quite a bit about werewolves, and therefore I can assure you that this connection with Miss Granger is not going to bring her harm. I know you called it a fixation, but that is not in essence what it is._

 _I have sent along a book you may find helpful. It is one that I shared with Mr. Lupin during his time at Hogwarts, and I do hope it helps you as it helped him._

 _If you would like to understand the connection with Miss Granger, I would suggest reading chapter 47 and seeing if that explains your situation._

 _I will owl you with details later in the break about how I suggest we approach this situation when Miss Granger returns to Hogwarts. However, I do suggest you tell her the truth as she will need to play an active role in the solution if we are going to make it work. You may tell her the whole truth, or the truth that you feel comfortable sharing, just as long as she is prepared for what is to come._

 _With deepest condolences I wish you all the best with this lifelong condition you have been thrust into._

 _Headmistress McGonnagal._

"Aw man, homework? I thought we gave up homework when we dropped out of Hogwarts," Fred pouted, making George laugh.

"I think this homework will be worthwhile Freddy," George said, patting his twin on the back.

George picked up the book and turned to Chapter 47 without even reading the title of the book. All he cared about was Hermione.

 ** _Chapter 47 – Soul bond versus Mate bond_**

 ** _A soul bond is a common bond between witches and wizards. It is one that is created when they find the person whose magic matches their own. This bond is one that creates the happiest of marriages between witches and wizard._**

 ** _A mate bond is very similar, and yet very different, than a soul bond between witches and wizards. Unlike a soul bond, a mate bond is very rare. A mate bond cannot be created, it is something that happens when the wolf and witch/wizard both find a soul bond. The witch/wizard soul bond may already exist, or it may be on the way to existing, when the wolf is changed. The wolf's soul bond only happens when it finds its counterpart, its perfect match. The mate bond is a lot stronger than the soul bond. A wolf only has one mate, and this mate becomes the wolf's whole world. The wolf will do anything for its mate. The mate's safety and happiness becomes all the wolf can focus on. If the mate is threatened or harmed in any way, the wolf will do whatever it takes to protect it._**

 ** _When the werewolf and its mate are apart, the wolf and the witch/wizard are at its weakest. The werewolf's heart beats in rhythm with its mate. If the mate is far away, the heart begins to lose its rhythm as its pair is not around to even it out._**

 ** _The mate is often affected as well by the mating bond. The mate's heart will also begin to lose its rhythm if far away from the wolf, although it takes a lot longer to take affect when compared to the wolf. The mate is the only living being who can temper the wolf, other than when a potion such as wolfsbane is used. The mate and the werewolf may even begin to communicate telepathically if the bond is strong enough._**

 ** _The bond is lifelong, it cannot be broken. The werewolf has no choice, it will need its mate for survival. The mate, however, is free to choose another partner if it so wishes. If this happens, the wolf will eventually die as the bond is severed._**

George stopped reading. Had he unintentionally made a mate bond with Hermione? He read the last paragraph again. If he had created this bond, and Hermione fell in love with someone else, he would die. George had a lot to think about. Much like most normal people, George did not like the idea of dying. However, he felt that telling Hermione would ruin her life. She could either choose to spend her life with a monster, or she could choose to walk away and the monster would die. George knew Hermione wouldn't even think of walking away, but could he take away her freedom? George felt sick imagining Hermione spending the rest of her life miserable because she would not let George die. What was he going to do?

 **A/N: Hello y'all! I am so sorry for the late update, it was Canada Day this weekend (yes I'm Canadian) and it is the busiest time of year at work... But no more excuses! Another update coming soon in which there is a dream and a good sleep ;) ;)**

 **As always, I love your reviews and (hint hint) would love to read more ;) ;) ;)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, and followed this story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next week went by quickly. There was a full moon on the Friday, in which the wolf sat outside Hermione's window. Hermione was relieved to hear the howl outside her window. She had given George more wolfsbane potion, so she had doubted that the wolf would return to her, but it did. Hermione was so glad she knew where he was and that he was safe. All the full moons away had left her nervous and jumpy not knowing if he was hurt or lost or worse. She spent the whole night talking to the wolf, just as she had prior to leaving to Hogwarts.

The next day George had to accept that Hermione was his mate. But he didn't want to tell her, or what it would mean for both of their lives. He knew eventually he would have to tell her, especially before she returned to Hogwarts, but for now he would wait.

It was now Christmas Eve and the Burrow was full. All of the kids had returned for the night so they could be together in the morning. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny spent the evening fussing over Fleur, who had announced at dinner that she was four months pregnant. Hermione fell asleep thinking about how amazing Christmas would be now that the war was over and the family was growing. She was exhausted from all of the excitement from the announcement of the newest Weasley-to-be. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _Hermione was running through a forest towards a sound in the distance. She knew if she didn't make it to the sound she would lose everything. As she ran she got more and more anxious, she wasn't fast enough. She kept running and running._ Almost there, _she thought as she pumped her arms to push herself even faster. When she finally broke through the trees into a clearing she found the cause of the sound._

 _Lying in the very center of the clearing, with black slimy ropes pinning him down, was George. He was panting, crying in agony. Where the ropes touched his skin cuts appeared. Hermione watched as the blood began to pool around him._

 _She tried to take a step out into the clearing, but she was unable to. There was some sort of barrier keeping her out. She fought against the barrier, she had to help him. She watched a hooded figure walk into the clearing towards George. Hermione called out, trying to tell the figure to save George, but the figure didn't react._

 _The figure stood beside George and raised its hand in the air. Hermione saw something flash in the light and realized the figure was holding a knife._

 _Hermione screamed as the figure brought the knife down towards George's heart. Hermione felt her own heart ripped apart as the knife easily sliced into George. Hermione fell, a scream of agony ripped from her chest, matching exactly the scream coming from George's final breath._

Hermione felt someone shaking her. She sat up straight, screaming in agony. She looked around wildly, trying to find George. She realized she was not in the forest, she was in her bed. She found George sitting next to her, fear evident in his eyes. Hermione threw her arms around George, bawling her eyes out into his neck.

"You're ok. You're ok. Oh thank Merlin, you're ok." Hermione kept repeating those words over and over as she clung to George.

George held her tight, gently running his hand through her hair to calm her down. When he realized what she was saying he felt really confused.

"I'm ok, Mia. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm not going anywhere," George whispered to her.

When George heard Hermione's sobs begin to get quieter, he pulled back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were blood shot from crying, but it was the look in her eyes that made George hug her again. Her eyes were filled with terror and despair. The only time Hermione had had that look in her eyes as far as George could remember was when she was trying to heal the bite during the final battle.

When George pulled away again he had to know what happened. "Mia, what happened? I heard you screaming. It sounded like you were being tortured."

Hermione blushed a little, feeling embarrassed for waking George up. "I had a nightmare. Someone had trapped you, you were bleeding. I tried to get to you, but I couldn't. They stabbed you, I saw them stab you. I _felt_ them stab you. Oh Georgie, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Hermione started crying again, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

George just sat there holding Hermione while she cried. He was so confused. He had just had a dream very similar, except he was tied down as he saw someone stand over him and bring a knife down towards his heart. He heard a scream, and woke up, realizing it was real and Hermione was screaming in agony. He was shocked no one else woke up, but maybe it was his mate bond waking him up knowing she was in danger. He decided it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was there for his Mia.

George sat there, holding his Mione. He rubbed circles into her back, resting his head on hers as he whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't leave me, George. Stay here tonight," Hermione whispered into George's neck. George started, he had never thought he would here those words come from Hermione. George nodded and laid down beside her. She snuggled into his chest, her arms still around his neck. Both fell asleep with a huge smile on their faces, while their hearts beat out the exact same rhythm.

 **A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people out there in the world who have taken the time to read my story. I know this is a short chapter, but next chapter is Christmas so it will be longer and fluffier ;) As always I would love to read more reviews ( ;) ;) )**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

George woke up feeling more rested than he had in…. he couldn't even remember when the last time was that he felt this rested. He realized he was not in his room. Confusion hit him as he tried to figure out where he was. He felt something move against his chest and looked down to see Hermione snuggled tightly into his chest.

Suddenly the events of the last night came flooding back. He remembered the scream that had very nearly ripped his heart in two and made him take off to Hermione's room. He remembered holding her as tight as he could, trying to get her to stop crying. He remembered how the two had had very similar dreams. But most of all, he remembered Hermione asking him to stay with her and falling asleep with this beautiful woman in his arms. He squeezed her tighter to his chest, fighting the urge to kiss her forehead.

Hermione breathed in deeply, smiling at the smell she knew was so distinctly George. She didn't know when she had started noticing it, but she liked it. She sighed as she snuggled into the heat she was surrounded by. She had never felt this comfortable in her life. She felt arms tighten around her and her eyes flew open. She realized she was snuggled into someone's chest. She lifted her head and saw George smiling sweetly down at her, a look in his eyes she had never seen there before. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she smiled back snuggling closer.

"Good morning, Mia. Happy Christmas. Are you feeling better?" George asked quietly.

Suddenly, the nightmare came back to Hermione. She sat up abruptly, grabbing George's face and searching it. She sighed again when she was sure he was safe, in one piece, and still looking at her with the same smile on his face. She let his face go and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, George. I'm sorry about last night. Thanks for staying with me." Hermione said as she blushed.

"Anytime, Mia. I would do anything for you, spending a night making you feel better is an easy thing to do." George said honestly. Hermione smiled at him. Only Fred and George called her Mia, she realized, but George tended to use it more.

It then hit Hermione what else George had said when she woke up, what day it was. "Omygoodness, Happy Christmas George!" Hermione cried, jumping on him again. George laughed and squeezed Hermione tight.

"Since you're in here, do you want your present now or do you want to wait to open it with everyone?" Hermione asked excitedly. She had put a lot of thought into George's present.

George's face lit up. He might not be as excitable as Fred about presents, but he still loved them. "Now!" He yelled, bouncing on the bed a little.

Hermione laughed and climbed out of bed to get it out of her closet. George watched her excitedly. She came back carrying a rather large box. She handed it to him and climbed back onto the bed sitting beside him.

George tore off the paper to find that it wasn't one box, it was 3. He looked up at Hermione shocked. "Are you trying to spoil me, Miss Granger?" George asked dubiously.

"Of course! One is a fun gift, one is hopefully a helpful gift, and one is a special gift," Hermione explained. She laughed at the look on his face as he grabbed the first box.

George tore it open, and his jaw hit the floor. Inside was a beater's bat. But not just any beater's bat, this one was entirely covered in signatures. He read the names and squealed like a little girl as he dove at Hermione.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" George cried.

Hermione laughed. She had written Victor and asked if he could get her in touch with the beaters on all the teams in the world cup this year. Victor had jumped at the chance, he still saw Hermione as one of his closest friends.

"I take it you like it then?" Hermione asked through her laughter.

"Are you kidding? I love it! You are the most awesome person ever, I swear!" George cried.

"I already know that, silly," Hermione said as she pulled away, "Now open the others!"

George smiled and grabbed the second box. This one was the same length as the first one, but was thinner. He opened it and tilted it up to dump out… a book. George laughed, "Of course you would give me a book." He gave her a knowing look as he picked up the small leather bound book. As he looked at it he realized it was a journal. He opened it up to see it filled with her small handwriting. He looked back up at Hermione, confused.

"You and Fred have been asking me for product ideas," Hermione explained, smiling at him. "These are what I could come up with since leaving for Hogwarts. There are some muggle and some magic, I worked out a lot of the spells and potions, but there are still a few that will need work."

George's jaw dropped, again. "This is phenomenal Mia! I am going to get started on them first thing tomorrow, see if I can get some up and running by New Year's. Would you be able to help us before you go back…?" George's mind immediately started going through what would have to happen to get these new products on the shelves in a week.

Hermione laughed and put her hand on his cheek, pulling him back to the moment. George blushed deeply when he realized how distracted he got. He was just so excited at the prospect of new products!

"Of course I'll help, Georgie. But right now, you still have another present to open." Hermione said, smiling at him sweetly. Which, of course, made butterflies erupt in George's stomach.

He suddenly had too much spit in his mouth and swallowed. "Oh, right," he mumbled, reaching for the last box. He opened it up and dumped the contents onto the bed. A look of confusion covered his face as a second, smaller box fell out.

Hermione laughed, "It's a muggle trick. It's so then the person doesn't guess what it is."

George didn't get it, but just shrugged and grabbed the second box. He opened it and found two hand mirrors. George looked sharply at Hermione.

"Are these what I think they are?" George asked quietly, holding tightly to the mirrors.

Hermione nodded. "I found the spell in the library, the same one the Marauders used. I didn't put it in the book though, I thought these would be special for us."

George wrapped Hermione in another hug, burying his face in her hair. Hermione clung to him just as tightly.

"I couldn't stand not being able to see you or talk to you. Letters weren't enough. I hope these can be useful next term while I'm back at Hogwarts." Hermione said into George's chest. George just squeezed Hermione tighter in response.

They sat there for a while holding each other, neither having any desire to let go. Finally, George leaned back and looked at Hermione. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her. Instead, he got off the bed.

Hermione looked at him confused. He just smiled and winked at her. With a quick "be right back" he flew out of the room. Hermione just sat there watching the door. What was he doing?

George returned 5 minutes later with a 2 small packages in his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you three, but hopefully this is enough," George said hopefully, climbing into the spot on her bed he had been in before.

Hermione smiled at him and took the packages. She decided to start with the bigger one. It was an odd shape, kind of like a cylinder. She took her time unwrapping it. When she did she realized it was a roll of parchment. She looked at George with a puzzled expression on her face. Since when would George give her parchment?

George laughed, "Don't worry, Mia. This isn't normal parchment." He winked at her, and she felt, again, butterflies in her stomach. She decided to ignore them. "I have its twin. I guess we both were feeling the distance. This parchment is enchanted so that whatever you write on it will immediately show up on mine. It's like writing letters, except you get immediate responses." He explained to her.

She looked at him with awe. "You are brilliant, you know that Mr. Weasley." Hermione said smiling.

"I have been told that before, yes," George said in his haughty voice.

Hermione laughed and grabbed the second package. It was a lot smaller than the first. She gently opened it to find a box. She opened it to find a small necklace. The charm was a wolf with a small ruby where its heart should be. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. She launched herself at George, like he had done to her when he opened the beaters bat. She clung to him tightly.

"Oh Georgie, it's perfect!" She cried as a few tears fell from her eyes. George smiled at her. He wasn't sure if he should get it for her. It represented a lot for him, and he was nervous how she would respond to it. Now, he was definitely glad he did.

Hermione pulled back and George wiped the tears off her face. He picked up the necklace and moved behind her. She immediately lifted her hair, giving him permission to put it on her. When the necklace was securely in place George got off the bed, offering his hand to Hermione to help her off the bed. Hermione took it and stood up.

"Shall we head downstairs, my lady? The others will be awaking shortly." George said in his gentlemanly voice.

Hermione gave a short curtsy, "But of course, sir. Would you care to escort me down the stairs?" Hermione replied in her best aristocratic voice.

Both broke out laughing as they headed down to start the official Christmas celebration.

 **A/N: I know I'm awful! And unfortunately I will be missing again for the next few days :( BUT... I know how to make it up to you, I'm going to post 2 chapters this morning :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing :D :D :D You are all magnificent people :D :D :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The rest of Christmas Day had been pretty good. They had both received amazing gifts from the family. Fred and George had set up many pranks for everyone (except Hermione, Gabby, and Molly) which had everyone but the victim laughing. Molly cooked a meal worthy of a king. She watched George follow Hermione around like a lost puppy. Molly had noticed when she came downstairs to make breakfast that George was not in his room, which had her worried, but when he came down with Hermione she relaxed. She trusted her kids not to do anything, so she had let them be. Plus, the necklace around Hermione's neck had told her everything she needed to know. She had guessed after the first full moon that George had a mate bond with Hermione, but she hadn't said anything because George had enough to worry about. She had received an owl from Minerva at the beginning of break which confirmed her suspicions. She hoped Hermione wouldn't hurt her son, but Molly had a feeling from the way the young witch kept looking at George that there was nothing to worry about.

The next week had Hermione and the twins buried in work at the shop. When George told Fred about the book of ideas he grabbed Hermione and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. The three spent every waking hour together working on new products to release on New Year's Day.

The longer Hermione spent working with the twins, the harder it was for her to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She caught herself glancing at George and blushing more frequently than she really should. Whenever something with the products was completed George would hug her. Every time he did she felt the butterflies explode as he laughed, holding her tightly against his rather toned chest.

It wasn't until 3 days before the release of the new products that Hermione clued in to why she was feeling this way.

The three were taking a quick break from experimenting and were out front helping customers. A young witch, probably 18 or 19 years old, came into the store. She was tall, blonde and as thin as a super model. Hermione and George were manning the check out, so Verity and Lee could have a break. The young woman sauntered (as Hermione decided best described the way the woman would swing her hips as she walked) directly up to George.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," the woman said in a very high pitched voice. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." She giggled as she stuck one hip out.

Hermione felt anger and jealousy fill her as she watched this woman attempt to flirt with George.

"Anything for a customer, what do you need?" George asked with a crooked grin. Hermione wasn't sure if George was flirting back, or if he was just keeping up his Weasley Twin persona, but she didn't like it either way. George walked out from behind the counter and followed as the witch started walking towards the love potion section. Hermione watched the two walk away with an incredible anger building up inside of her.

"Careful, Granger. You're going to set that woman's hair on fire if you keep glaring at her like that," Fred said as he walked up. He had noticed Hermione's growing interest in his twin since Christmas. He hoped it meant that she was starting to fall for George, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Good, her hair is too perfect anyways," Hermione said darkly. She looked away from the duo towards Fred.

"Don't worry, Mia. George only has eyes for one girl, and it is definitely not fake blondes who speak like squawking owls." Fred said, making Hermione laugh.

"I'm not even sure why I'm so upset. I mean, George has been single for a while now. He deserves to find the right witch." Hermione said, glancing back over at George.

Fred patted Hermione's arm, "We both know why you are upset. And it's perfectly ok. Just promise me you won't hurt my brother, ok?" Fred said seriously.

Hermione snapped her head around, "I wouldn't dream of hurting George! But I don't know what you mean by 'we both know why you are upset'." Hermione said adamantly.

Fred gave her the same knowing look Mrs. Weasley had on the platform. "Think about it Hermione. If you can't just think about this: I never said which brother you shouldn't hurt." With that Fred walked away, leaving Hermione to think about what he meant.

Hermione glanced one more time at George, who was still helping that stupid blonde. As she watched she thought about what Fred had said. _Why does it matter that he didn't say George? Of course I would assume it was George since we had just been talking about him. Mind you, I never even considered another brother, my first thought was George. Oh shit, do I fancy George?_ Hermione realized that in fact, yes, she fancied George a lot. She remembered her nightmare and shuddered, imagining what it would be like to lose George. She vowed that no matter what she was going to protect George, even if he didn't want her the same way she wanted him. _Now I just have to keep my feelings hidden until I go back to Hogwarts._ She would be there for him, but that didn't mean she wanted him to know she fancied him. She really didn't want to be rejected, that would ruin everything.

Hermione realized she was still staring at George and quickly looked away, happy to see a customer heading towards the check out. She felt an arm around her waist as she finished ringing up the customers purchases and looked up to see George standing next to her. She smiled at him before quickly looking away. George was a bit confused about that, but decided to ignore it. He quickly gave her a squeeze before releasing her and ringing in the next customer.

 **A/N: As promised... 2 chapters! this isn't my favourite chapter, but it felt like it should be time for Hermione to realize her feelings, am I wrong? Let me know what you think, you're feedback is always amazing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The new products were a huge hit. They had all sold out in the first day of the release. Hermione, George, Fred, and Gabby all went out after to celebrate. Fred kept giving Hermione knowing looks, which frustrated her beyond belief. She enjoyed the night, even agreeing to have a few dances with George at the bar they had went to.

Fred had either told Gabby his suspicions, or she simply noticed it written all over Hermione's face, because when the twins went to get more drinks Gabby turned to Hermione.

"I'm so glad you and George found each other," Gabby said in French, in case the twins returned.

"He is an amazing guy, but he doesn't know how I feel about him. I know he doesn't feel the same way so I don't want him to know," Hermione responded.

Gabby gave her a frustrated look and opened her mouth to retort when the twins returned and George dragged Hermione off for another dance.

The rest of break was fairly uneventful. George was getting more and more anxious the closer the end came, knowing he had to tell Hermione about the whole mate thing. He wanted to wait until he heard from McGonnagal about her plan before bringing it up.

Five days before Hermione, Ginny, and Gabby would be returning to school finally found a familiar Hogwarts owl flying into the twin's flat. George was alone when it came in. Hermione was packing at the Burrow and Fred was spending the night with Gabby (George didn't ask what they were doing all night, he didn't want to know). George debated waiting for Fred, but he wanted to know so he could figure out what to tell Mia.

Slowly he opened the letter and began to read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mr. Weasley_

 _I apologize for taking so long to send you this letter. I wanted you all to have a nice Christmas without worrying about anything._

 _I offer you some good news. I have thought a lot about how we can make full moons work for you and I think I found an easy fix._

 _I have managed to re-open the tunnel from the weeping willow to the shrieking shack. I propose that on full moons George go to the shrieking shack before the sun sets. I can allow special access for Miss Granger to get to the shrieking shack. As the shrieking shack is outside of the wards of Hogwarts it will ensure the wolf will not have access to the other students, but will still be a safe place for Miss Granger._

 _I should tell you I have sent a letter to your mother to inform her of the bond, and in her reply she said she had already suspected as such._

 _Please reply as to what you have told Miss Granger so that I can be sure not to let slip more than you would like her to know at the present time._

 _Headmistress McGonnagal_

George sighed in relief. This was an easy plan. Now he had to figure out what to tell Mia.

It was two days later, three days before Hermione had to leave, and George still hadn't told her about the full moon plan.

Hermione was at the loft with the twins. Well, with George. Fred and Gabby were in Fred's room and the others really did not want to go near there. Hermione was currently sitting on the couch with George, feeling really comfortable as she snuggled into his side.

George took a deep breath. "Mia, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said quietly.

Hermione sat straight up, nervous about what he could want to talk about. Had he realized her feelings for him? Was he going to turn her down?

George saw the nervousness in her eyes and knew he had to get it over with.

"I sent an owl to McGonnagal just before break trying to figure out what to do to keep the wolf occupied since he keeps going to Hogwarts," George said slowly. Maybe he could talk to her about the plan without admitting the mate bond.

Hermione relaxed, this wasn't about her feelings. "That's a great idea George! What did she say?"

George looked at her cautiously, "She has an idea, but she was wondering if you would mind helping, since when you're at the burrow the wolf listens to you. She has cleared the path to the shrieking shack and if you want to she will give you permission to leave the grounds for full moons, as long as you stay at the shrieking shack."

Hermione felt a smile cover her face. "Absolutely, I would love to do that. I get so anxious when I don't know where the wolf is, I would be a lot happier if I could be there. Tell McGonnagal I'm in!" Hermione hugged him enthusiastically.

George let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That went better than he had expected.

Three days later saw the Weasley family once again at King's Cross Station, sending off the girls for the last time. Hermione found it was a little easier than September as she had already been away, and this time she had a mirror and the parchment safely packed in her trunk. She clung to Harry as he said good bye, telling him she would owl every day.

After Hermione had said by to the whole family George stepped forward and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione felt a wave of sadness hit her and snuggled into George's neck.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy, Mia. Call me on the mirror tonight, just so I can be sure you made it ok. I will see you in a week for the full moon. If you can get there before sun down you may even get to see me in human form," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I promise I will be there as soon as McGonnagal allows. I am going to miss you so much, Georgie." She squeezed him tight before reluctantly letting go and following Ginny onto the train.

Fred came over and clapped George on the back. "Don't worry, Georgie. She'll come back to you." He said with a smile on his face.

George didn't reply, he just watched the Hogwarts Express disappear into the distance.

 **A/N: I am so thankful for all the support you guys have given this story! I also want to give a million apologies for taking so long to update :( :( :( Here is the next chapter, now we have a plan :D :D :D Next chapter brings full moon plan to action and Hermione gets to spend time with her wolfy ;) ;) ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione headed to McGonnagal's office right after she finished eating. Ginny knew what she was doing, but Neville only knew she was going to see McGonnagal. Hermione was extremely excited. Tonight was the first full moon at Hogwarts where she would get to be with George. She wasn't exactly sure what it was going to look like, since usually the wolf sat at her window and she doubted that was plausible at the shrieking shack, but she didn't care. She had a strong feeling in her gut that the wolf wouldn't harm her, although she did not know why she was so sure.

Hermione had finally reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress's office and quickly said the password, trying to get in as soon as she could so she could get to George sooner.

"Enter," came the response to Hermione's knock on the door and she quickly slipped into the room.

Headmistress McGonnagal looked up from her desk to see who had come to her office. Upon seeing the younger witch she let a rare smile cover her face. Hermione automatically smiled back.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," McGonnagal said before pointing to a seat across from her desk for Hermione. "I was so glad to hear that you would agree to help Mr. Weasley out, not very many people would do so. I hope you know he cares greatly for you, I could tell from his time at Hogwarts," McGonnagal said in her usual manner.

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I care for him greatly too. I don't know what I would do without him," she replied honestly.

McGonnagal smiled again, "It is good to hear that, because I'm afraid this may get more complicated as time goes on. You are going to have a tough decision to make."

Hermione felt confused by this, what decision? What would be harder?

McGonnagal seemed to see her confusion and her smile softened, "In time it will be clear. Now, I have placed special wards on the shrieking shack that even Dumbledore didn't use for Mr. Lupin. These wards will not allow anyone except yourself and Mr. Weasley to enter the shack, and they will only allow the two of you to do so on full moons. I have designed them to alert me when the two of you have arrived, when the wolf has changed to and back, and when you have departed. I wish to keep both of you, as well as the other students, safe and thus these wards should do so." McGonnagal explained, standing up and walking around her desk towards Hermione.

"I will escort you to the womping willow, but you will have to make the journey from there on your own. In the morning I will meet you at the willow when the wards notify me you have left. Now, as far as the other students are concerned, they must not know about the tunnel. I don't think anyone will connect what is going on as you have always been around on full moons up until this point. If you want you can tell them that I am giving you personal tutelage on transfiguration in preparation for your NEWTS. It is up to you."

Hermione nodded and followed McGonnagal as she led the way to where George would be waiting. Hermione had sent wolfsbane potion to George earlier in the week, but also carried a few vials with her to store at the shrieking shack for him.

When McGannagal left Hermione at the entrance to the tunnel Hermione took off running. She wanted to get there as soon as she could. Finally, Hermione pulled herself out of the tunnel (McGonnagal might have cleared the tunnel, but that didn't mean she had completely repaired it) and emerged into a building she hadn't set foot in in years.

"George?" Hermione called. She wasn't sure if George would be here yet or not. Hermione heard a groan from upstairs and quickly ran up.

When Hermione found George she was surprised. Firstly because the room was actually clean. It was a simple room, with one small window looking out towards Hogwarts. There was a four poster bed in the middle with a red and gold comforter. Hermione smiled, McGonnagal must have put it here so they would be comfortable.

The second reason was the way George was lying on the bed. He looked ghostly white and a sheen of sweat coated his face. He was lying flat on his back. He turned his head to look at Hermione when she entered, but he looked like it was extremely painful for him to do so.

Hermione rushed to George's side, kneeling down and running her hand through his hair.

"Oh Georgie, you look awful," Hermione said. She was being serious but she was trying to make George smile. Her plan worked, George gave her a small smile as he stared into her eyes.

"Well, it turns out apparating before the change makes everything worse. Who knew?" George said shakily.

Hermione climbed up on the bed, careful not to jostle George too much. She sat with her back against the headboard and lifted George's head into her lap. She gently stroked his hair. George sighed happily as his eyes began to close. Hermione smiled at his sleeping form and continued to stroke his hair.

A couple hours later Hermione noticed the light coming in the window started to change. She looked up and realized the sun was starting to set. Hermione gently shook George.

"George, you have to wake up now. The sun is setting. You have to take your potion and get ready for the change." Hermione said gently.

George's eyes sprung open and he jumped off the bed. Hermione saw the fear in his eyes and slowly climbed off the bed.

"It's ok, Georgie. It will be ok," Hermione murmured to him, wrapping him in a hug.

George rested his chin on her shoulder and nodded slowly. He shakily pulled away and pulled the vial out of his pocket, swallowing it in one gulp.

"You need to back up, Mia. I don't want to hurt you. Stay on the bed, ward it if you want to. I need space to change." George said a bit nervously. He was terrified about what would happen once the wolf took over. Even though he knew Hermione was his mate, he had never been in the same room with her as the wolf.

Hermione nodded and smiled encouragingly at George. She walked back and climbed into the bed. She decided she would ward it during the transformation to make George feel better, but would drop it after. She wanted to be able to access George if he needed anything.

It felt like forever when the sun finally set and the full moon came out. Hermione was fascinated as she watched George. As soon as the moon rose his head snapped up and he turned to stare out the window. Then the change started, and it took all of Hermione's self-control not to run to George as she watched him cry out in pain. She watched as the George she loved shifted and changed. Finally, it was over, and the wolf was there.

Hermione took down the wards around the bed. The wolf turned around and looked at her. She smiled sweetly at the wolf, and the wolf howled. It took one jump onto the bed and started licking Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed. "Even when a wolf, always have to make everyone laugh." The wolf hummed in contentment. It laid down and placed its head in Hermione's lap. The wolf nudged Hermione's hand and Hermione laughed again before petting the wolf behind its ears.

The next few hours had Hermione talking at the wolf while it lay contentedly in her lap. George, inside the wolf, was extremely happy. The wolf was hanging off of Hermione's every word.

About 2 am the wolf started to get hungry. George immediately jumped in. _Let her know we need to eat. She will let us out. Remember, we must only hunt in the trees._ The wolf nodded its head, making Hermione stop talking and look at the wolf in surprise.

"George? I heard you in my head!" Hermione said in surprise.

 _What?_ George thought at the same time that the wolf did.

"That's really weird. I heard both of you." Hermione said, getting the look on her face she always got when she was thinking.

 _We will figure this out later, but right now, we need to eat,_ George thought and the wolf nodded again.

"Oh, right. Ok, follow me." Hermione stood up and walked to the door outside to the Forbidden Forest. It was on the back of the house so no one could see it from Hogsmeade. She opened the door and the wolf took off.

"Be careful. Come right back when you're done," Hermione called after the wolf. The wolf simply howled in response as it ran into the trees.

Hermione stood at the door for an hour, waiting for the wolf to return. When she saw it running back she laughed and stepped back, letting the wolf back in. She followed the wolf back upstairs where she found it curled up on the bed watching her. She laughed and climbed in, the wolf laying its head on her lap once again.

 _Thanks, Mia._ George thought.

"You're welcome." Hermione said, giving the wolf's head a hug. The wolf hummed happily and relaxed against its mate.

The rest of the night was quiet as Hermione talked to the wolf, sometimes getting responses from the wolf and George. She found it strange and exciting that she had this connection with George. She was going to research it and find out what it meant.

 **A/N: I am absolutely disgusted with my self, my apologies times a billion for taking so long to update! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it makes me feel so special that you all like it!**

 **I love reading your reviews, the more I read the faster I want to post (and this time I promise it won't be as long)! Next chapter will be a Ginny-centered chapter, we will get to see her views on how to get this relationship moving ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ginny Weasley was many things: smart, loyal, caring, compassionate, mischievous, and her anger was feared by all. However, Ginny was also greatly underestimated by almost everyone. Ginny, above all else, was extremely observant. Ginny recognized the change in her best friend immediately, as said best friend spent time with one twin in particular. Ginny watched as the sparkle in Hermione's eyes would grow when George was around, and would follow him when she thought no one was looking. Ginny also saw the look of utter devotion on said twin whenever he would as much as glance at Hermione. Ginny knew these two were crazy about each other, and that both were too stubborn to realize it.

Ginny woke up early the day after the first full moon at Hogwarts when Hermione quietly snuck back into the room. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the look on Hermione's face. The girl was so in love!

"Oi, Mrs. Weasley," Ginny called out.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, turning to stare at Ginny in shock. Ginny burst out laughing as Hermione spluttered in indignation at the title Ginny had bestowed upon her.

"Oh relax, Mione." Ginny said, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. "I'm just bugging you. I think you would be brilliant with my "hole-y" brother."

Hermione contemplated denying it, but the look on Ginny's face told her there would be no point. Hermione came and sat on Ginny's bed. "Is it really that obvious?" The brunette said, looking really worried.

Ginny looked at her naïve friend sadly, "Only to everyone except the one who matters." Ginny said, patting Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione simply looked at her with confusion and sadness in her eyes, and Ginny sighed dramatically.

"What do I do Gin?" Hermione asked, falling back on the bed and covering her eyes. "There's no way he would be attracted to someone like me. I mean I'm the bushy-haired bookworm who kept getting in the way of their pranks."

Ginny looked at her friend with sympathy. The poor girl had it bad, and clearly needed a knock upside the head in order to see what everyone else saw her as: the beautiful, brilliant, talented witch who stood behind Harry and ended a war. Ginny knew she had to do something.

"I'll figure something out Mi," Ginny said soothingly to the girl currently lying on the bed.

Ginny snuck into the Room of Requirement after classes, she knew that she needed to do this in secret. When Ginny opened the door, she smiled. The only thing in the room was a fireplace with a flower pot of floo powder. A sign was stuck to the chimney saying "Calls only, no trips allowed."

Ginny nodded in understanding. Of course the room wouldn't actually let her leave the school. She only needed to call though, so she didn't care.

Ginny through the powder in and called out the address of the twin's flat.

Ginny looked around, hoping that the brother she was needing was there and not his twin. Seemed today was her lucky day (or at least she hoped it was, she still had difficulty telling the twins apart).

"Oi, Fred," Ginny whispered.

The twin on the couch jolted, then looked at the fireplace confused.

"Ah, dearest sister, how I have missed you. My, are you breaking school rules to see your favourite brothers? I am so proud," Fred pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I need to be sure you are indeed Fred, this is top secret. Ears!" Ginny said, not in the mood to joke with the prankster.

Fred looked shocked, but showed both ears, which were intact. Good, it was Fred.

"Ok, is George out or is he in the flat?" Ginny said, not risking any problems with her mission.

Fred, looking like he was starting to think Ginny had gone mad, told her that George had gone to get supplies for products.

"Good. Ok, so I promised 'Mione I would come up with a plan to help her with Georgie. Will you help me?" Ginny said, still in her serious business voice.

Realization seemed to hit Fred at once, as a mischievous smile spread across his face. "So she finally admitted she is in love with him? Took bloody long enough! What's the plan, I'm all ears – unlike Georgie." Fred couldn't resist the joke.

Ginny shook her head at the joke. "I'm going to work on 'Mione, she doesn't see herself as she is. I need you to kick George's butt into acting. If you can't, owl me. I will send him a howler. That should make him move it."

Fred laughed at the image of George opening a howler from Ginny telling him to ask Hermione out. He could imagine the look on his twin's face - priceless.

"I will do my part, but I kind of hope he needs the howler. I would pay good money to see that," Fred told his sister.

Ginny laughed too, the same image in her head. "I will give him until the end of term. I want to get Hermione's self-esteem up a bit before that. Of course, I would much prefer to do it before then, that's why I need you. Get him to move his butt, I don't like waiting."

Fred smiled, "Of course, Ginny dear. I will kick him multiple times in the butt. How hard should I kick? I don't think it would help if I do damage."

Ginny gave her brother a stern look before smirking. "Break him and I will let 'Mione loose on you."

Fred gulped, "I won't break him!" Fred wasn't an idiot, he would never willingly put himself in any situation with an angry and revengeful Hermione.

"Good," Ginny smirked before saying good-bye to Fred and ending the call. Ginny left the Room of Requirement with her 'mission accomplished' look. Step one was complete.

 **A/N: Ah, a plan is in motion. Will it work? Will Fred get to see George get a Howler from Ginny? Or will George make a move first? Only time will tell ;)**

 **On a sad note, we are getting close to the end of this story. But don't worry! There are still a few chapters before that!**

 **Let me know what you think! I want to thank you all for your reviews thus far. It is because of your reviews that I realized that a Ginny scheme was definitely needed! Keep them coming, whether they be suggestions, predictions or just if you like it or not!**

 **Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! You all are amazingly fabulous people :D :D :D :D**

 **Next chapter is more wolfy George ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

George was excited, and a bit annoyed. He was excited because it was the full moon, which meant he would be with Mia. He was annoyed because Fred had been bugging him more and more about making a move on her. It seemed to be amusing to him, especially the closer they got to the end of term.

It was now May, so George had spent a few months in the shrieking shack – full moon wise. They had created a routine that they followed every month. George would apparate first, waiting for Hermione who would come down after dinner. Once the change happened they would sit on the bed, Hermione talking to the wolf/George, with occasional responses from George. Hermione had wanted to test the psychic link, and they had discovered that they need to be pretty close or even touching for it to work. Around 2 or 3 am Hermione would let the wolf out to run and hunt (Hermione liked to joke with George about letting the dog out). She would stand in the doorway, waiting for him to return, before going back to their room and relaxing for the rest of the night.

George smiled as he remembered the last full moon. They had talked about the future. Hermione, maybe unconsciously, kept putting him in her future. Her career, her dreams, her goals, everything had George in it in one way or another. It made George feel like maybe he could spend his life with Hermione. He was starting to feel like he should tell Hermione about the mate bond. Actually, he knew he had to, she deserved to know. Maybe tonight would be the best time…..

George apparated into the shrieking shack and groggily made his way to their room. No matter how many times he did this, apparating before the change still took everything out of him. He laid on the bed awaiting the usual call signifying Hermione's arrival. It didn't take too long before he heard her call his name and make her way to their room. He turned to the door and smiled as she came in, getting his favourite sweet smile in response. Hermione climbed up on the bed and got comfortable.

"Well, Georgie, another month gone already," Hermione said in way of greeting. George nodded and laid his head in her lap, waiting for the usual way she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The night had been uneventful. Hermione had told George about school, including a rather heated rant about how unfair it was that she ran out of time on her practice exam and was unable to write about the differences in gillyweed families and how that affected the potion. George found these rants rather amusing as her face would get red and her eyes would flash.

It was now time for the wolf to hunt and Hermione led him down to the door. She opened it and let the wolf bound into the trees.

 _Freedom!_ The wolf cried as it ran. It was more than happy to sit all night with Hermione, but it loved to run.

George laughed and reveled in the wind blowing across his face. The wolf let out a howl as it pushed itself faster and faster through the woods. George looked around, realizing he didn't recognize this part of the forest. The trees were closer together, and the moonlight barely made it through the canopy. George felt the hair on the back of the wolf's neck stand up and the wolf came to a screeching stop.

It looked around. It was in a perfectly circular clearing. The grass underfoot was rougher than any grass George had stepped on before. In the moonlight it almost looked silver. _That is not normal grass George_ thought the wolf.

 _Something's not right_ , the wolf thought. George had to agree, there was something strange about this part of the woods.

 _Turn around, get back. Make sure she is safe._ George thought frantically. The wolf nodded and spun around.

Before it could run, however, something long and black wrapped around the wolf's legs. Whatever it was cut into the flesh and made the wolf howl in pain. The wolf collapsed to the forest floor as more black things came flying out of the trees and wrapped around the wolf.

The wolf fought against the pain, trying to get back on his feet. He had to keep his mate safe! He couldn't leave her in danger! The wolf howled, half in pain and half in desperation. The wolf whipped its head around, trying to find a way out. As he turned he saw a dark shadow come out of the trees towards him.

"Looks like I caught myself a little wolfie," said the dark shadow in a very low, menacing voice. "And so close to children! I was actually here looking for a little witch I have learned is in the area. Maybe you know her? Her name is Hermione Granger." The figure approached George. At Hermione's name the wolf jerked. Not his mate! The wolf fought, and managed to get its front paws free. It twisted to the stranger, which was standing right next to him now, and struck out with its claws. The stranger wasn't expecting it and was struck in the leg. The stranger hissed in pain as blood started to bubble over his robes. "You are going to regret that, wolfie. I was going to leave you alive, but now I don't think that will happen. Well, no worries, I will make short work of you." The figure pulled out a wand and pointed it at George.

 _Hermione!_ was the last thought George had before he blacked out.

 **A/N: Duh duh duh! What will happen? Wolfy George is in trouble! Will Hermione be his saviour (again), or will it be too late?**

 **Please keep commenting, I love reading your predictions :) :) :) Thank you all you lovely people who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hermione stood at the door to the shrieking shack waiting for her wolf to return. She smiled out, thinking about how much fun the wolf must be having. Running free in the woods, chasing little animals around, smelling all the different smells. The wolf had told her about how it feels to run through the trees. Hermione enjoyed talking to the wolf, even if it was strange. She had a feeling there was something more to the connection than what she had experienced, but she hadn't found any books that could explain it. She had asked McGonnagal about it, but all McGonnagal would say would be to talk to George.

She stood there, looking out into the trees, waiting for her George to come back to her. She glanced at her watch, it had been 2 hours already. _That's odd, they only ever go out for an hour_. Hermione started to feel a bit anxious. _Maybe the wolf is just loving his run. I wonder how far out he has gotten_? Hermione tried to relax, he would come back to her.

Suddenly, a howl broke the silence of the night. Hermione stood up straight. That wasn't a joy filled howl of a wolf loving his run. That was a pain induced howl of a wolf in excruciating pain. Hermione grabbed her wand and summoned her patronus.

"George is hurt. I am going to find him. Tell McGonnagal." Hermione said panicked, sending the otter off before taking off running into the woods. Hermione heard another howl and started pushing herself faster. She _HAD_ to find George. For a second the nightmare Hermione had on Christmas Eve came back to her and the resulting fear made her push herself even faster. She had to find him, there was no alternative. She would not let anything happen to her George.

Hermione was running faster than she had ever run before. She felt her lungs burning from lack of oxygen, but her terror kept her going. She ran and ran, unsure if she was even going in the right direction. _I'm coming George! I will not let anything happen to you!_ She thought frantically as she ran. _How will I find him?_ Suddenly, a line of light appeared in front of her, an orange light. Hermione knew this was her way to George, she didn't even stop to question; she just followed it.

Hermione's breath was starting to sound like a freight train as she followed the trail that would lead her to George. The light was getting brighter and brighter, and Hermione hoped that meant she was close. She heard one more anguished howl not far ahead and started to feel relief. She was close, she would find him.

 _Hermione!_ came George's voice in her mind. It sounded terrified, and broken. She felt the relief drain from her as silence filled the trees.

Finally, Hermione broke through the trees into a clearing. She saw the wolf laying in the middle of the clearing, covered in black ropes, exactly like her dream. There was blood everywhere, she assumed from the ropes. Hermione realized the only difference between this and her dream was that George was human in her dream. The wolf was completely still, and a dark figure stood over it, pointing its wand at the wolf. The figure kicked the wolf, seeming to be looking for some response from the wolf. Satisfied with whatever it was the figure was looking for, he (or she, as Hermione couldn't tell from her position) put their wand away. The figure looked down at George, pulling something out of its robes. It raised its hand in the air and Hermione saw the moonlight flash off of whatever the figure was holding. Hermione knew what it was, and she refused to let it happen again. She had watched George die once already in her dream, she would not do so again.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed. The figure looked up in shock at Hermione's voice, but it was too late. The power of the spell, much like the last spell Hermione had cast to stop George from being killed, was extremely strong and knocked the person into a tree on the other side of the clearing. The impact knocked the person out as they lay slumped on the ground.

Hermione quickly bound the figure before turning to the wolf. There was blood everywhere. Hermione studied the ropes. She recognized them as a dark spell and dug in her memory for the counter spell. Finally, she remembered the counter and got the ropes off of George. She started crying and pulled the wolf's head into her lap.

Hermione sat up straight and pulled out her wand. She summoned her patronus again, sending out a call for help to anyone who would listen.

She pressed her forehead against the wolf's head, crying into his blood-stained fur. "Oh Georgie, wake up. I can't live without you, Georgie. Don't leave me. I love you," Hermione confessed as she clung to the wolf. She started sobbing, holding the wolf close. Hermione laid her head against the wolf's neck, and heard a soft pulse.

 **A/N: Happy First of September! In honour of #BacktoHogwarts I just had to post!**

 **This chapter is a little shorter, but I am almost finished the next one so it will hopefully be up tomorrow or Saturday (although Saturday is FanExpo in Toronto so I may not be able to post).**

 **Sad news, only two official chapters left, but I'm planning 2 epilogues so don't worry :D**

 **I know a lot of people did not want a prophetic dream, but I couldn't help myself ;) I love the irony of Hermione, who is COMPLETELY against divination, having a prophetic dream ;)**

 **I want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! Your support of this story has meant so much to me :D :D :D :D Pleeeaaassseee keep reviewing :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _I love you... I love you... I love you..._ Those three words kept floating through George's mind, said in Hermione's sweet voice. George sighed happily, this was definitely the best dream he had ever had. If only it were real and the amazing woman actually did love him. _Oh well, I guess I will just enjoy this dream while it lasts._

George looked around him to see where he was in his dream. However, he realized he couldn't see anything around him. _How odd_. He turned his head from side to side, but all he could see was darkness. George began to panic. What was going on? Where was he? Why was it so dark?

Slowly, George began to wake up. He began to become aware of pain. Pain and light.

George felt the light against his eyelids. Even without opening his eyes he knew it was going to hurt. He groaned internally and tried to lift his hand up to cover his eyes. He realized it wasn't working, he couldn't move. George tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't.

He felt a hand run through his hair, but it wasn't his own.

"When will he wake up?" The worried voice of Hermione Granger broke into his reverie. George felt a jolt. Why was she worried?

"When he is ready," A voice he didn't recognize responded.

Hermione sighed and continued running her hands through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to see her, to make sure she was ok. But the steady movement of her hands through his hair was making him very sleepy. He drifted off with one final thought, _I love you, my Mia._

George felt the light on his face again. This time, he decided to try his eyes first. Slowly, he managed to open his eyes. He was rewarded for this by being completely blinded by the light (like he had predicted he would be when he first felt it). He raised his hand over his eyes and let out a groan.

There was movement on his right side as someone suddenly jumped up.

"George? You're awake!" Came Hermione's voice.

George dropped his hand to the side and turned his head towards Hermione. He studied her gorgeous face, feeling contentment fill his entire building. He couldn't resist smiling happily at the beautiful witch who he was so crazy about. Suddenly, he remembered what the stranger in the clearing had said.

"Hermione! He's coming for you! I tried to stop him, I got his leg. You need to hide!" George tried to sit up, but Hermione pushed him back down.

"Georgie, it's ok. I found you just as he was about to kill you," Hermione shuddered at the memory. George reached out and grabbed her hand, he hated seeing her upset. She clung to it like it were a lifeline. "I stunned him and tied him up. You were bleeding everywhere. I was terrified I was going to lose you. I couldn't live without you Georgie!" Hermione had to fight back a sob that was trying to escape.

George traced soothing circles on the back of her hand. He hated seeing the anguish in her eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing with her story. "I sent out a patronus. McGonnagal got it first and managed to find us. She sent a patronus to the auror office, and Harry got it. He and Draco came and took away the guy, I still don't know who he is. I was too focused on you. McGonnagal and I managed to get you here, to St. Mungo's. You've been out for 5 days. I have been beside myself the entire time."

George looked at this amazing woman who had stayed by his side for days. He saw a look in her eyes he had never seen before. It was almost possessive. He felt a shiver of pleasure work its way through his body at the idea that she cared enough to be possessive of him. However, a thought occurred to him that had ice water rushing through his veins, washing all the pleasant feelings away. The bond. George wondered if the bond was starting to affect her. He knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Hermione," George started nervously. Hermione immediately noticed the shift in his tone and sat down looking at him. "There is something I need to talk to you about. Something that has been eating at me since Christmas break." George said.

 _He knows. He knows I like him. Oh Merlin, he's going to tell me he doesn't feel the same way. That's ok, I can just be friends. I won't like it, but I can do it._ Hermione was very careful not to let her thoughts or feelings show on her face. She simply nodded at George to continue, dreading it all the while.

"I have known for a while that the wolf was drawn to you. I didn't know how much until you went to Hogwarts though. The reason the wolf was going to Hogwarts was to find you." George started quietly.

Hermione just looked at him confused. This was not what she thought he wanted to talk about. She had always known, since his first change, that the wolf enjoyed her company. _Focus, Hermione, he's still talking._

"When I wrote McGonnagal, I explained that it was you the wolf wanted. She gave me a book that explained to me why." George took another deep breath. "You are my mate." George whispered, looking away.

Hermione sat there stunned. A mate? What was a mate? What did that have to do with the wolf's interest in her?

"What do you mean, I'm your mate," Hermione asked confused.

George went on to explain what the book said about a mate bond. Hermione listened intently, feeling all the puzzle pieces click into place. This made so much sense!

"You don't have to be with me though." George finished. "The mate has a choice. I want you to be happy, no matter what that means for me."

Hermione looked sharply at George, "What do you mean no matter what that means for you?"

George hesitated, he really didn't want to tell her this piece. "If you choose you don't want to be with me, I will die. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because you don't want me to die." George explained.

Hermione sat there, stunned.

"George Fabian Weasley, do you honestly think I would feel _obligated_ to keep you alive." Hermione asked incredulously.

George flinched. "All I know Mia is that I love you. I have loved you since the Yule Ball. I don't want you to be miserable and stuck with a monster for the rest of your life."

Hermione's glare softened. "Well, I can tell you one thing. I love you too, George Weasley. I have been trying to hide it since Christmas because I was convinced you wouldn't want me. You are not a monster, George, you are my saviour."

Hermione bent over George and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched Hermione felt an explosion in her brain. She felt her heart leap in her chest, pure joy searing through her like a flash of lightning. _This is the kiss most girls dream of, and I actually get to have it. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I'm kissing George Freaking Weasley!_

George was shocked. He had never expected this to happen. As Hermione began to pull away, George growled. "I was not done kissing you, Miss Granger." He said in his Weasley Twin way. Hernione laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her down for a longer, more passionate kiss. Both felt their hearts leap with joy at the kiss.

They finally pulled apart and looked at each other, giant smiles covering their faces. As they stared into each other's eyes they felt like for once their world was perfect.

 **A/N: I know I know I am an awful person for making all of you fabulous people wait. Unfortunately, life got in the way. Also, I was struggling a bit with how I wanted this chapter to go. I'm fairly content with it, but PLEASE let me know if you think I should change anything.**

 **I want to thank EVERY person who has followed, favourited, read, and/or reviewed this story for me! You are all my favourite people in the world!**

 **On another sad note, next chapter is the last official chapter :( It will be Hermione's Hogwarts graduation (because it's Hermione, and let's face it, it is the day she has been waiting for for FOREVER ;) ) Don't worry though I do have 2 epilogues that will discuss post Hogwarts life for our favourite mates ;) ;) ;)**

 **Also, because this story is almost finished, I am trying to decide which story I want to work on next. I would love your opinions. I am working on a George/OC piece that will be a complete AU and will be pre-Harry (thus likely changing Harry's story). I also am working on a Hermione/Charlie marriage law fic (because I like playing with Hermione's pairing), as well as an AU post-war Hermione/Sirius fic.**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE with a CHERRY ON TOP let me know which story you would most like to read next.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hermione was so excited. Today was graduation day! She had completed her NEWTS (with a lot of studying and worrying) and had secured a place in healer training in September. Hermione had gotten O's in all of her classes, much to no one's surprise. George and Hermione were officially dating, and Mrs. Weasley was beyond excited. Of course, everyone else just kept teasing them about taking so long.

The last month had been eventful. Just as George was preparing to be released from St. Mungo's, Fleur was brought in to deliver her baby. After 24 hours of labour, Victoire Evangeline Weasley was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The whole family (including Hermione and Ginny who had been allowed to leave Hogwarts) were ecstatic with the newest member of the family. Molly was beyond excited to have a granddaughter, and had already started to spoil the baby rotten.

Harry and Draco had graduated Auror training (partly due to Hermione's capture) and had become one of the most successful teams in the Bureau. Hermione had finally learned that the man who had attacked George was Kurtis Lestrange, a second cousin to the late Lestrange brothers and had been planning on "avenging his family with the death of the mudblood." He was now locked in Azkaban, unsurprisingly.

Ginny and Harry had decided to get married on Halloween (Ginny wanted Harry to have a good memory associated with the holiday) and had been slowly getting their plans in order. Gabby was excited to graduate from Beauxbatons, and Fred had told Hermione he was planning on proposing after her graduation. Ron and Angelina were still going strong, and Angie had even apologized to Fred about how she reacted to the werewolf announcement.

Now, graduation day had finally arrived. Hermione stood in the Gryffindor common room, thinking. She looked around and couldn't help but smile. She thought of all the adventures she had had in this castle. Some she would have been glad to have missed, but she would not have changed it for the world.

While Hermione was reminiscing, Ginny came running down the stairs. "Can you believe it, Mione? We're done!" She squealed as she hugged Hermione tight. Ginny was excited because she had found out the day before that she had been drafted to the Harpies.

Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny back. "I can't believe it. But, if we don't hurry we'll miss the ceremony and we won't be." Ginny squealed in horror and ran out through the portrait hole, a laughing Hermione following in her wake.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Ladies and gentleman, the class of 1999!" Headmistress McGonnagal announced to an eruption of cheers.

The graduates all stood up, cheering as loud as they could. Hermione turned and hugged her friends around her. She felt tears rising in her eyes, but pushed them down. Now was not the time for tears, she would not let even happy tears fall, she had too much to smile about.

Eventually Ginny and Hermione made their way over to where their family was waiting. George and Harry were the first to meet their girls and swept them up in hugs.

George lifted Hermione up and spun her around, making her laugh as she smiled at him. George thought his face would explode from the smile that was covering his face. He put her down and give her a quick kiss. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend who she loved so much.

Suddenly, she was pulled backwards and she squealed. She felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and whoever was holding her started jumping up and down, lifting Hermione off the ground.

Hermione laughed. "Fred, put me down," she said mock sternly. Fred obeyed and she turned around to give him a hug.

"Congratulations, Little Mia!" Fred yelled in her ear.

"Oi, was that really necessary," Hermione said as she pulled away, rubbing her ear. "I quite like my hearing, Frederick."

The others laughed and took their turn hugging Hermione. Harry squeezed her tighter than the others and told her how proud he was. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like her father, not her best friend. She wouldn't complain though, she wouldn't trade this day for anything.

"Alright everyone, let's head home for the party!" Mrs. Weasley called, gathering her children. She looked around and smiled at her family. She thought of the last time they had all been here, and how much they had gone through since then. She glanced at George and Hermione and smiled even brighter, the devotion shining on both of their faces clear to everyone around them.

George and Hermione were oblivious to the rest of the world. They were too busy getting lost in each other's eyes.

George raised Hermione's hand and kissed it. "I love you, my Mia," he whispered, looking into her eyes with a look she could not name.

The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again. She smiled at this man who loved her more than anyone else ever could. "I love you too, my Georgie." She pulled him down and kissed him passionately, feeling like her future was going to be beautiful and happy as long as she had this man by her side.

 **A/N: That's all folks! I'm so sad :( I don't want to say good-bye to George and Hermione :( So, I won't ;) I have written 2 epilogues (the wedding and the family) :D**

 **I have been asked by multiple people (THANK YOU x a million) to focus on the Hermione/Charlie marriage law fic next and so that will be the next story I post once it is ready :)**

 **Please continue to review! I love getting the feedback (both good and bad) :D :D :D And for the millionth (and definitely not the last) time THANK YOU to all the lovely people who have read, reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	22. Epilogue 1

**Chapter 22 – epilogue 1**

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had never thought this day would come. She admired her wedding dress. It was a strapless, mermaid style dress with a long train. The bodice was simple, only a small sparkly belt around her waist and corseted at the back. She loved how it gave her an hourglass figure. She hoped her fiancé would love it as much as she did.

"I know that look, Hermione. You look beautiful! My brother will likely faint at the sight of you," came the Maid of Honour's voice. Hermione turned around and smiled at the very pregnant Ginny. It was 4 years since Hermione and Ginny had graduated and left Hogwarts. Ginny had played for the Harpies for 3 years before deciding she wanted a family. Her and Harry's wedding had been absolutely beautiful. They had had it in Godric's Hollow, where the couple now lived. The Halloween wedding went off without any problems and Hermione hoped hers would be as beautiful.

Hermione was now one of the highest ranking healers at St. Mungo's. She had found she was a natural and quickly rose through the ranks. She had delved into the Care for Unusual Maladies and Curses, specializing in the care of werewolves. Harry and Draco were the most accomplished team in the auror department. Fleur and Bill had had their second daughter a year earlier, making Molly extremely excited. Ron and Angelina had eloped shortly after the girls' graduation ended and had one son, Arthur, a year later. Gabby and Fred were engaged, but had put their wedding off due to the arrival of their twins, Fabian and Grace. George and Fred had opened a second shop in Hogsmeade, where Fred and Gabby lived. George and Hermione had gotten engaged 2 years after they started dating but had decided to take their time getting the wedding planned. Now the day had finally arrived! Hermione laughed at the idea that she had the exact same thought when graduation day finally came, except today was definitely more exciting.

A soft knock at the door had Ginny scurrying (as best as she could being 7 months pregnant) to the door. She opened it just enough to see who was on the other side (Fred and George had both tried to get peaks of Hermione twice already). From the smile Hermione saw on Ginny's face she knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Harry, I'm almost ready. Just have to put my shoes on." Hermione called out.

"Ok, Mione. I'll be here when you're ready." Harry called back through the door.

Harry had immediately agreed when Hermione had asked him to represent her family and give her away. He was honoured to walk his best friend down the aisle on the happiest day of her life. He truly felt that Hermione was his family, he would do anything for her.

Hermione sat on a chair as Gabby brought her shoes over. Gabby and Ginny were co-Maid of Honours (partly because Hermione couldn't choose, and partly because with Ginny pregnant she couldn't help with certain things, like Hermione's shoes). Once she had her shoes on she walked to the door, opening it to reveal her best friend standing there.

"Woah, Mione, you look gorgeous! George is going to lose his mind when he sees you," Harry said taking in her appearance. Hermione smiled and took her best friends arm. Harry led Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen. Hermione and George had quickly decided that the wedding HAD to be in the Weasley's back yard.

Hermione felt her smile grow as they reached the back yard and waited for the bridesmaids to make their way out. While she waited she observed the work her soon-to-be mother-in-law did to transform the backyard. There was a giant tent (probably the same one from Bill and Fleur's wedding) not far from the back door floating above hundreds of white chairs. A center aisle, made of wildflowers, led to an altar and a white archway that faced the lake. This was where George would be waiting for her with Fred, (the obvious best man), Lee, Charlie, Bill and Ron. George had asked Percy to officiate the wedding for them, knowing that he would enjoy the responsibility more than being a groomsmen. There was a bouquet of lilies hanging on each chair, making it look like the guests were sitting among a flower garden. Hermione absolutely loved it.

"I'm so happy for you, Mione." Harry said softly as they waited for their turn. "You two deserve all the happiness in the world."

Hermione smiled at her best friend, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Harry! It means the world to me that you are by my side today." Hermione pulled back and her smile dropped, a slight panic filling her eyes. "Oh Harry, I'm so scared! What if I'm not a good wife? How can I ever deserve George?"  
Harry smiled at Hermione. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as her brain whirled.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Harry interrupted Hermione's inner freak out, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring her in the eyes. "George loves you. More than that, he basically worships you. I promise you as long as you love him you will be an amazing wife. George is a really lucky man, and he knows that. He will cherish you every day, and that is how you can deserve him, by cherishing him back. Now let's try and stop that big, beautiful brain from worrying and focus on enjoying your day." Harry hugged Hermione again. As he pulled back the muggle Wedding March started to play, signalling Hermione's turn to walk down the aisle.

Harry smiled wickedly, "Show time!"

Hermione laughed as they stepped out of the Burrow. Hermione immediately sought out the eyes she loved more than anything in this world. When she finally found his face she couldn't help but laugh. It looked like Ginny may have been onto something. George looked like he was about to faint.

Harry smiled at Hermione, giving her a hug, before giving her hand to George. "Be good to her mate, she deserves everything," Harry said sternly as George nodded solemnly.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," George whispered in awe as they approached the altar. Hermione smiled at him and took her place.

The ceremony went beautifully. When Percy announced that George could kiss his bride he whooped and pulled Hermione forward, dipping her and kissing her passionately. Cheers erupted from the guests and George pulled her back up. They turned to the guests as they were announced, for the first time, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione felt strange knowing her name was now Hermione Weasley, but she decided she liked it. She smiled up at George and noticed he was staring at her like he had never seen anything like her before. She couldn't resist and kissed him again.

George couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione the entire day. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have the chance to spend his life with this unbelievable woman. George could not imagine a better day. And neither could Hermione.

 **A/N: Hello all you lovely readers out there! Here is 1 of 2 epilogues for this story :) Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I am so thankful to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story :D**

 **I am working on the Charlie/Hermione marriage law fic that was chosen for my next story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	23. Epilogue 2

**Chapter 23 – Epilogue 2**

Hermione smiled as she put the kettle on for tea. Her life was perfect in her mind. She heard multiple pairs of footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Hermione turned and smiled at the newcomers. Her amazing husband came in looking exhausted. George was carrying the terrible twosome, their son following behind him.

Jeremy Frederick Weasley was born 2 years after the wedding. He looked just like George, except he had Hermione's brown eyes. He was her quiet one, he preferred to listen to stories than run around playing pranks. He had just turned four and was already teaching himself to read. It shocked George that his son had inherited Hermione's personality, he had always thought he would have a son who would be just like him. However, after the twins came along he was glad Jeremy was so quiet and well-behaved. The twins were born 18 months after Jeremy. Holly Ginevra Weasley was the leader, as well as the 5 minute older one of the twins. She led her sister into more trouble than even George and Fred ever had as infants. Giselle Molly Weasley was eager to follow Holly into her troublesome antics. They had more auburn hair and George's gorgeous blue eyes. George was constantly chasing them around, making Hermione laugh. George understood now what his mother had gone through with him and Fred and had expressed his gratitude and apologies to her a lot over the last 2 years. Hermione was now pregnant with her fourth, and final, child. She had told George she wanted a big family, but after the twins she decided four was enough of a handful. She was due any day and was excited to have her new baby in her arms.

Hermione picked up her son and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready for your day with Albus, James and Uncle Harry?" Since she was due any day she had decided to have one last girl's day, which meant the kids were going on play dates. Jeremy and Albus (Harry and Ginny's second son) were the same age, and best friends. Harry loved his godson like his own and jumped at the chance to take the boys. Plus, Ginny was also 8 months pregnant, so he wouldn't complain about getting away from the hormones.

Jeremy nodded solemnly, in his very serious way that made Hermione laugh as she always did when her mini-George was not so mini-George. Jeremy started squirming and Hermione put him down again where he went and sat at the kitchen table for his breakfast.

"These two decided they didn't want to get dressed," George huffed good-naturedly. George looked between his girls with an amused smile on his face.

Hermione laughed. "Oh? What did they do to let you know they didn't want that?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at her husband. She had a feeling she was about to hear a very proud prankster father moment, even if it was at his expense.

"They got a hold of the baby powder," George started laughing, the twins giving their mother little evil smiles. "They somehow turned it into a canon, I had white hair! I looked like Malfoy!" George burst out laughing, Hermione couldn't help but laugh, too. Those two would be monsters once they reached Hogwarts.

"Well, it looks like you got cleaned up," Hermione said, walking over and taking Holly from George. "As for you two, what are we going to do with you?" She gave Giselle a kiss on the forehead as she squirmed in George's arms.

George put Giselle in her spot and walked over to Hermione, giving her a deep kiss. Even after everything they had been through, he wouldn't change his life for anything. George loved his family more than anything in the world.

"Good morning, love," Hermione said, smiling at George. "Are you ready for your day with the double duo?"

George looked scared for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Fred and I got this covered." Secretly, George wasn't sure how he and Fred would handle the kids without the women. Giselle and Holly were busy enough, throw in Grace and Fabian and they would be lucky if the kids didn't burn down Hogsmeade.

"Gray! Fabi!" Holly called excitedly. The two sets of twins were inseparable, despite the age difference. Holly and Giselle loved to follow the older cousins into their pranks. Hermione knew when they got older the original Weasley Twin legacy would be tested.

Hermione was getting the kids breakfast when she heard someone coming through the floo.

"Mione? George? Kids?" Harry's voice came from the other room.

"In here, Harry. Just getting the kids breakfast." Hermione called. Harry came in, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione chatted with Harry while they had breakfast. When they were finished, Harry and Jeremy disappeared to Potter Manor, followed by George and the twins heading to Hogsmeade.

Hermione sighed as she took in the silence she had not had in a long time. She got another cup of tea and made her way to the couch to wait for Gabby, Ginny, Fleur, Audrey (Percy's wife) and Angelina.

When the women arrived they decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione always loved getting together with his sister-in-laws. She had even become pretty good friends with Angie.

The women had a great day, laughing and chatting and gossiping. Hermione laid in bed that night feeling completely content.

Of course, that didn't last. At 2 am (still the same time Hermione 'let the dog out' on full moons ironically) she was still awake, and she had started getting contractions. She decided to get up and walk it out. She'd already gone through this twice and knew what to expect. She sent a patronus to Molly to let her know they would likely be bringing the kids over in a few hours.

A couple hours later, Hermione's water broke and George took the kids to the Burrow. Hermione and George went to St. Mungo's and began the long process of labour.

26 hours, that is how long Hermione was in labour. She was ready to get a C-section, just to get it over with, when her healer announced the baby had moved and was on its way out.

Finally, it was over.

George went out into the waiting room to tell the whole family. Molly had brought the kids over a couple hours before, she had wanted to wait until it was close so they wouldn't get bored and wreak havoc on the hospital. George took the kids and his parents in first to meet the baby.

Hermione had the kids put on the bed, where she was holding the baby. "Jeremy, Giselle, Holly, would you like to meet your little sister?"

"Sissy! Sissy!" Holly (the more vocal of the twins) called and bounced a little on the bed. Giselle leaned over to look at the baby. Jeremy sat quietly, smiling at the little bundle.

"This is Macey Jean Weasley," Hermione said, looking up at Molly and Arthur. She looked back at her children, leaning back against her husband, and smiled. Her family was complete.

 **A/N: I can't believe it's over :( I had so much fun writing this story! Thank you all times a billion for reading, reviewing, following and/or favouriting this story! You have all made this story so much better than I ever thought it could be when I started out! So again, from the bottom of my heart... THANK YOU!**

 **For the last time in this story,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


End file.
